Atravesada entre los párpados
by SkuAg
Summary: [Serie de drabbles sorato, sin orden, sentido ni frecuencia] Desde que sonó el teléfono, Sora no puede dejar de repasar las trágicas palabras en su cabeza… ¡¿pero por qué Natsuko y Takeru están tan tranquilos!
1. Eso tan interesante

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Para mis diorsas sorato, Ayumi, Sirelo, Crys, Marin, Cass y Sam. Me alegran mucho.

 **Eso tan interesante**

—¿Pero qué es eso tan interesante que estás mirando? —reclamó Akira, cuando Yamato por tercera vez perdió el ritmo.

—Lo siento, no estoy mirando nada —se disculpó, pero ya su compañero estaba observando los jardines del colegio. Nada por allá, cielo despejado, algunos alumnos yéndose, las chicas de tenis practicando.

—Yamato, nuestro concierto de navidad es muy importante —explicó Takashi, calmo—. Será la primera vez que salgamos en televisión… sé que estás al tanto de todo esto —se apresuró a agregar, antes de que él lo interrumpiera—, pero de verdad queremos saber si estás con nosotros.

—¡Claro que estoy con ustedes! —aclaró—. Lo lamento, no sé donde está mi cabeza. Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Pero aunque Akira cerró la persiana, esa tarde el ensayo no fue fructífero.

Yamato se dejó guiar por sus pasos largos y pesados fuera del edificio, con el bajo al hombro y la culpa encima. No fue muy consciente de que la salida quedaba para el otro lado, casi naturalmente llegó a las canchas de tenis, y su mano derecha se sostuvo de las rejas que lo separaban de las deportistas.

Sora estiró el cuello hacia atrás para limpiarse las gotas de transpiración que se perdían en su escote. Ya estaba oscuro y frío, pero sus piernas tersas y entrenadas no absorbían el frío que la falda blanca debería causarle.

Supo que algo extraño sucedía al escuchar cuchichear a sus compañeras, sonriendo tontamente y agarrándose las palmas entre sí. De reojo persiguió la dirección de sus miradas y lo vio, allí, casi recostado contra las rejas.

Yamato Ishida.

Era la primera vez que lo veía por estos lados. ¿Acaso había pasado algo en el digimundo? Pero su digivice, visible en su bolso a pocos pasos, no brillaba.

Las risas nerviosas de sus compañeras, que hasta desconcentraban a quienes jugaban su partida en ese momento, la hizo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, su amigo había sido conquistado por alguna de ellas.

Luego de algunos minutos de mirar al frente, abajo y a su bolso, de que sus compañeras no se callaran ni movieran y que Yamato siguiera impávido en su lugar, Sora pensó que tal vez él necesitaba hablarle. Y tensa y sonrojada caminó hacia él.

Más se sonrojó al escuchar los grititos emocionados de sus compañeras, más amigas que otra cosa, viéndola marchar hacia el joven más guapo del colegio.

—Hola —saludó, y apoyó una mano en la reja, cerca de la suya—. ¿Ha terminado antes tu ensayo?

—No podía concentrarme —explicó. No sonrió, ni se movió, ni demostró el nerviosismo que Sora pensaba que se le salía por los poros.

No supo que contestar.

—Nunca me invitaste a tus partidos de tenis —dijo.

Sora se sonrojó y miró al costado; sabía que sus compañeras seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No sabía que fuera un deporte que te llamara la atención —y como él no agregó nada, pensó que debía juntar coraje y continuar—. Tú tampoco me has invitado a escuchar a tu banda.

—No hemos tenido conciertos relevantes. Tú por otro lado, has viajado con el tenis. Sé que eres mejor en el tenis que yo en la música.

—Que tonterías dices —respondió, ya más cómoda y menos nerviosa.

—Vamos a tocar en navidad, pasaremos en la tele. Me gustaría que estuvieras allí.

Y Sora, nuevamente sonrojada, pensó que entendió que hacía Yamato en la reja de la cancha de tenis.

—¿Y a quién quieres que lleve? —" _que no sea Eri, que no sea Eri_ " pidió, ya que solo con ella en su equipo de tenis no se sentía cómoda.

—¿Con quién? —Yamato pareció pensarlo, tomado por sorpresa—. Pues no lo sé, Sora… supongo que con Taichi, Joe y Koushiro.

—¡Takenouchi, tu turno! —gritó su profesora, y Sora irguió de pronto la cabeza, poniéndose firme.

—Lo siento Yamato, debo regresar.

Y no había dado dos pasos cuando él la frenó con su voz.

—¿Y ni siquiera tu práctica vas a invitarme a presenciar?

Sora giró a verlo, nerviosa, y asintió. Luego sonrió, y Yamato apretó la reja.

Y como él se quedó a verla, Sora se preguntó si tal vez, tan solo tal vez, él no habría caminado hasta allí a mirarla a ella.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Feliz primer mes de topic! Ah, esto es como un noviazgo, debemos celebrar cada momento, evento y comento (lo siento, debía rimar). Así que Crystalina M, Sirelo, Ayumi-nightbeauty, SamGuti, Marin-Ishida y Cassandra Lilith Mircalla (y LeCielVAN y CieloCriss y ShadowLights y Patriot117 y June JK, ya que estamos), gracias por las alegrías y risas y charlas y alientos y hombros para llorar (¿what?).

Y al resto de lectores, los invito al foro Proyecto 1-8 y al topic Sorato.


	2. Rutina

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Por los primeros 500 posts de nuestro topic Sorato. Inspirado en June JK.

 **Rutina**

A Sora le cuesta levantarse. El despertador de Yamato suena temprano, a las seis. No necesita levantarse tan temprano, muchos días. Pero algunos hábitos tardan en morir.

Él apaga el despertador antes de abrir los ojos. Gira hacia su izquierda y abraza a su esposa pelirroja por la cintura; ella duerme mirando hacia la izquierda. Una mano bajo la almohada, el cuello ligeramente orientado hacia abajo y la cola echada hacia atrás, como si esperase que Yamato se mueva hasta ella, a las seis de la mañana, para abrazarse y pegarse a su cuerpo.

La forma en que se asientan sus cuerpos es perfecta. Él pasa un brazo bajo su cuello y ella se endereza, inserta sus cabellos en la curva de su cuello y respira sonoramente, una vez. Yamato sabe que Sora, medianamente, está despierta. Pero no se mueve hasta media hora más tarde, a veces más, cuando él amaga con levantarse. Gira sobre sí misma y atraviesa un brazo sobre el pecho de su marido, marcando territorio. No quiere que se vaya.

Pero él, luego de muchos besos y algunas cosquillas mal recibidas, se levanta. Ella lo encuentra para el desayuno, una vez que Yamato ya se bañó y afeitó.

Sora no tiene muchas rutinas de belleza, pero Yamato las conoce a todas. Comienza a peinar su corta cabellera por el lado izquierdo, con un cepillo de cerdas de jabalí que está siempre lleno de cabellos pelirrojos. Le gusta estar cerca de Sora cuando se cepilla, porque el ambiente se llena de olor a coco y orquídeas. Usan el mismo shampoo, y Yamato no sabe por qué en el pelo de ella huele mucho más rico.

El cepillado se realiza en silencio, en cepilladas cortas y princesas y con un rostro neutral. Sora sigue dormida.

Se sienta en el tocador mientras él elige su corbata del día. Sora usa tres cremas en el rostro: Yamato sabe que la última es un protector solar, porque no le permite salir de la casa sin embadurnarlo antes. Es pegajoso y el olor lo persigue todo el día.

Pero ella solo huele a coco y orquídeas.

El set de maquillajes de Sora es bastante modesto. Yamato no sabe sus nombres, pero reconoce que utiliza algo para emparejar el tono de piel y luego se cubre las ojeras. Un polvo rosa que se pasa con un pincel peludo, bien ancho; y a continuación, lo observa por el espejo. Siempre lo encuentra mirándola y Sora nunca deja de sorprenderse. Abre sus ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, un poquito. Detiene el pincel a medio camino, casi tocando su nariz, mientras su otra mano abandona su intento de encontrar algo en el neceser.

Yamato se sonroja y, molesto por haber sido atrapado _in fraganti_ , vuelve la vista al frente y elige a desgano una corbata del montón. Cuando intenta ponérsela ella ya está junto a él, sonriendo.

Sora ya despertó.

—El bordó no combina con tus ojos —le dice, o algo similar. El desenlace es, siempre, que ella le elija otra corbata y se la anude en el cuello.

Yamato es bastante más alto que Sora, sobre todo tan temprano en la mañana, cuando Sora aún no se calzó los tacos. La observa desde arriba mientras sus pequeñas manos trabajan en su cuello.

Cuando Sora se concentra, su rostro expresa seriedad. Yamato sabe que, si la encuentra diseñando con una sonrisa, todo lo realizado en ese rato acabará en el tacho de reciclaje. Cuando Sora sonríe, es porque está pensando en otras cosas. Y cuando le anuda la corbata, Yamato piensa que está pensando en que él debe lucir correcto para tener un gran día.

Sora seria es muy graciosa. Él puede ver sus pestañas rizadas y pelirrojas muy quietas, casi como si no parpadeara. Las comisuras de su nariz tiemblan y las puntas de sus cabellos parecen flotar mientras se balancean a los lados al ritmo de sus micromovimientos.

Yamato no la deja terminar, a veces. Se inclina sobre ella y la besa en el pómulo izquierdo. Ella intenta terminar el nudo, pero no lo logra antes de que él apoye su rostro en el hombro de Sora. Se deja besar, se relaja y lo abraza por la cintura. Yamato sabe que Sora sonríe, mientras él se embarra en sus cabellos pelirrojos.

Coco y orquídea.

—¿Qué estabas mirando, recién? —pregunta, mientras termina su propio maquillaje minimalista.

—Eres muy hermosa —quiere decirle él.

—El sol parece más claro cuando brilla sobre tus cabellos –le quiere decir otros días, o:

—Me gusta más el pomo amarillo que usas en tus pestañas. El azul las pegotea y a mí me gusta contar tus trescientas veintidós pestañas.

Pero siempre contesta algo como:

—Parece que hoy no va a llover.

O:

—¿Compro mayonesa?

¿Sabrá Sora que en su cabello el coco y la orquídea huelen a los mejores recuerdos de su marido? ¿Sabrá que siempre duda antes de vaciar la tercera cucharada de azúcar en su té, y que su mano tiembla antes de verterla? ¿Y que siempre despierta con una mano cerca de sus labios, resabio de cuando de pequeña se dormía con el pulgar en la boca? ¿Y qué sus hijos siempre querían que ella leyera los cuentos porque los cuenta con el cuerpo y no solo con la voz?

Yamato ama que se enjabone antes de lavarse el cabello. Que desayune el arroz antes de endulzar el té. Que elija cada día la exacta corbata que él, de verdad, quería vestir. Que cante en la ducha y que mendigue minutos entre las sábanas.

¿Sabrá Sora todo esto?

¿Y sabrá Sora que _Yamato_ sabe todo esto?

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Felices primeros 500 posts! Bien, ya estamos llegando a los 600, pero vamos muy rápido, honestamente. Para esta viñeta me inspiré en la respuesta de June a una pregunta que era algo como "¿Quién sabe más datos inútiles del otro?", y ese es Yamato. Las mejores ideas son de ella. Las menos originales son mías.

Espero que les guste, a todas, y le recuerdo a cualquier fan sorato que esté dando vueltas por allí que es bienvenido al Proyecto 1-8.


	3. Digievolución

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Por los primeros 750 posteos del topic Sorato. A los cuales llegamos hace meses.

 **Digievolución**

―Más cerquita ―susurró, adormilado.

Sora empujó su cola contra el cuerpo de Yamato y estiró el cuello hasta hacer encajar su cabeza en el ángulo del cuello de su novio. Este, reactivo a su movimiento, apretó el abrazo sobre su cintura.

―Más cerquita ―volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez como una orden.

Sora, perpleja, optó por apretar las manos que la abrazaban ―en una posición bastante incómoda para ella, realmente―, preguntándose si esa acción compensaría los instintos de fusión matutina de su novio.

No sirvió.

―Más cerquita ―volvió a decir, y su tono exigente cada vez molestaba más a Sora, quien estaba bastante más despierta que él.

―¿Acaso quieres digievolucionar DNA conmigo?

Se preguntó si, acaso, Yamato había abierto los ojos ante esta pregunta tan extraña. Pero, de espaldas como estaba, no podría asegurarlo. Y para empeorar su humor, Yamato arremetió:

―¡Más cerquita! ―el tono, ya no solo exigente sino irritado, le indicó que él ya estaba despierto, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Sora bufó, claramente, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por pegarse más al cuerpo de su novio. Ya no quedaba espacio entre ellos: literalmente el aire no podría circular entre esos cuerpos. Para colmo, su cola estaba muy estratégicamente ubicada: Yamato lo estaba sintiendo, y ella lo estaba sintiendo, y eso no estaba colaborando con su mal humor, sino que lo estaba aumentando, _o calentando._

―Solo cuando quieras hacer la digievolución DNA conmigo ―refutó, molesta.

―Yo la hago con Taichi. Omegamon es espectacular ―opinó―. Pero si quieres hacerla con los dos…

Sora evitó comentar sobre las implicancias de la frase tan desafortunada de su novio, porque él se pondría de mal humor, ella ya estaba de mal humor, y seguro que Taichi terminaría pagando los platos rotos de un problema que no tenía la más pálida idea que se estaba gestando.

―Pues yo algún día también la voy a hacer ―hizo silencio, esperando que su novio contestara―. Con Koushiro ―concluyó, al darse cuenta de que él no opinaría nada.

Hasta ese momento no opinaría nada, claro.

―¿Con Koushiro? ―preguntó, y para alegría de Sora, aflojó el abrazo que la asfixiaba y se separó de su cuerpo―. No, tú harás digievolución DNA con Mimí ―ordenó. Ella pudo sentir la molestia en su voz, y eso la reconfortó.

―Eso es _tan_ predecible… no, yo quiero sorprender. Ya verás.

―La digievolución DNA se hace con alguien con quien tienes una relación muy estrecha. Así que, o logramos un Garudomegamon, o lo haces con Mimí. No hay más opciones. ―Sora sonrió, porque él cada vez se acercaba más a donde ella quería.

―Yo tengo una relación muy estrecha con Koushiro. ¿Qué crees que hacemos cuando tú te cebas en los videojuegos y no lo dejas jugar?

Yamato no contestó. Ella hizo amago de levantarse, pero él la apretó por la cintura.

―No me importa lo que hacen, pero Koushiro no vendrá más a jugar videojuegos. Nunca más ―aclaró. Sora se alegró: con Yamato, nunca fallaba apelar a la carta de los celos.

―Pues yo creo que nuestro Birdrabuterimon será espectacular. Un pájaro enorme, con cuatro pares de alas, un pico puntiagudo, garras y visión de rayos X.

―Les saldrá una mosca voladora ―espetó, sin disimular su molestia.

Sora, feliz, se sentó en la cama, sorprendida de que Yamato _finalmente_ la hubiera dejado levantar. Sin embargo, su rápido movimiento detrás suyo la hizo temer que, en efecto, él quisiera abrazarse una media hora más. Pero para su sorpresa, Yamato pasó completamente de ella: se abalanzó sobre su propio celular y comenzó a escribir con una agilidad mucho más extrema que la que tenía cinco minutos antes, cuando no la dejaba mover.

―¿… Qué estás haciendo?

―Koushiro iba a venir a jugar videojuegos esta noche. Le diré que no venga.

Sora rió, de buena gana, perdiendo el malhumor matutino al que Yamato la había empujado.

―¿Se puede saber por qué…? ―preguntó, divertida.

―Digievolución DNA con Koushiro, te voy a enseñar… ―murmuró, malhumorado―. Ya verás que después de esta noche no volverás a hablar tonterías. Digievolución DNA con Koushiro ―repitió una vez más, antes de alejarse hacia el baño, cargando su malhumor consigo.

Sora, por fin sola en la cama, rió, disimuladamente pero muy divertida.

Ese día sería _espectacular._

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Me he tomado mi tiempo con esta colección y estoy bastantes posteos, páginas y motivos de celebración atrasada. Lo siento, y espero pronto retomar, porque ya vamos por los 1100 posteos y llegando a las cuarenta páginas. Prometo ponerme al día, lo prometo…

Espero que me dejen un review :).


	4. Suerte

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Para mis diorsas sorato, por las treinta páginas de fangirleo. Aunque ya vayamos por las treinta y nueve.

 **Suerte**

* * *

―Sora, ¡tienes tanta suerte! ―exclamó Makoto, colgándose de su cuello. No le importó que sus ropas estuvieran transpiradas y sucias, ni que todas sus compañeras de tenis pudieran verlas y oír su conversación.

―Ya te he dicho que son ideas tuyas ―espetó, algo molesta, mientras intentaba caminar arrastrando a su amiga.

―Ideas mías nada. En todo caso, ideas de todas ―indicó, mostrando a las demás chicas del equipo de tenis, ninguna de las cuales parecía querer disimular la atención que ponían a esa conversación.

―Makoto tiene razón, Sora ―aportó Eri, colgándose de su otro hombro―. ¿Hace cuánto son novios?

―¡No somos novios! ―exclamó, redoblando sus esfuerzos ahora por librarse de las _dos_ tenistas que parecían preferir ser arrastradas por ella a caminar por sus propios medios―. Es mi amigo de la infancia, nada más que eso.

―Ojalá todos mis amigos de la infancia se quedaran a observarme c _ada_ vez que tengo práctica de tenis… dos veces por semana ―recalcó Makoto.

Finalmente se soltó de Sora y le pasó una toalla limpia. La pelirroja se paró de espaldas a las gradas, para no ver a su rubio amigo sentado con el bajo al aire libre, a varios grados bajo cero, improvisando alguna melodía.

Súbitamente estaba de mal humor, y estaba de mal humor _con él._

―Tan solo míralo… tan perfecto… ―suspiró Eri.

―Con esos cabellos largos y su pinta de rebelde sin causa…

―¡Yamato no es ningún rebelde sin causa! ―protestó Sora―. Es un chico perfectamente amable y simpático, una vez que llegas a conocerlo. ―Lo defendió, pero a cada momento se molestaba un poco más.

―Tal vez, si quisieras _presentarnos_ a tu amigo, podríamos llegar a la misma conclusión… ―sugirió Makoto, sin saber que este pequeño e inofensivo pedido aumentaría el malhumor Takenouchi a niveles que no solían presenciar.

―No puedo, nunca me espera luego de bañarme ―justificó, usando un tono mucho más duro que el que usualmente usaba.

―¡Eso justifica nuestro punto! ―festejó Eri―. ¿Para qué viene a verte y te espera ahí, muriéndose de frío? ¡Es porque no se anima a hablar contigo! ¡Te quiere tanto! ―agregó, ilusionada.

―¡Que sí se anima a hablarme! ¡Somos amigos! Profesora, ¿ya es mi turno? ―preguntó, ansiosa.

Su entrenadora la miró de reojo, confundida, ya que acababa de darle un descanso y Sora ni siquiera había tomado agua.

―¿Y entonces para qué se sienta ahí, a pasar frío, si no es porque quiere verte en falda? ¿… acaso quiere ver a una de nosotras? ―se esperanzó Makoto, revoleando en el aire sus dos trenzas castañas.

―… dice que viene porque lo invité. ¡Y es cierto, yo lo hice! ―justificó, recordando el primer día que Yamato se había acercado hasta la cancha―. No pensé que fuera a hacerme caso, mucho menos con tanta constancia ―suspiró―. Ahora temo decirle que no quiero que pase frío, porque puede pensar que estoy tratando de sacármelo de encima…

Ninguna de sus amigas contestó. Ambas la observaron, sentada en el banco con las piernas estiradas, de espaldas a Yamato. A ninguna de las dos se le había escapado el hecho de que él no dejara de mirarla, justo ahora cuando Sora no podía verlo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó, insegura. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

―Sora, amiga… ―comenzó Eri. Luego de mirar a Makoto, ambas se sentaron junto a ella. Todo el resto del equipo estaba al tanto de esa conversación―. Aún no te das cuenta, pero te estás mintiendo a ti misma. No hay ninguna manera de que él venga hasta aquí, dos veces por semana, con el frío que hace, solo porque 'lo invitaste'. ―Intercambió una mirada con su amiga antes de continuar―. Así que quédate aquí, mintiéndote a ti misma, negándote a lo obvio. Pero uno de estos días, ese bombón te esperará y se ofrecerá a acompañarte a tu casa.

―Y más vale que estés preparada para ello ―terminó Makoto.

Sora no contestó. Fijó su mirada en el piso y supo que su sonrojo era visible; posiblemente hasta Yamato sería capaz de verlo, en la oscuridad y a tantos metros de distancia.

―Él solo se inspira… tocando su bajo en la semi oscuridad… ―murmuró, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Sora quiso forzarse a no pensar más en Yamato mientras se bañaba y cambiaba, pero los constantes cotilleos de todas sus compañeras de equipo, incluso de la única chica con la que no se llevaba bien ―la que ahora parecía alabarla, o algo así, por saber que era amiga de Yamato Ishida― no colaboraron en nada con su objetivo.

No pudo evitar irse de la práctica desganada, con el bolso mal colgado y prácticamente arrastrando la raqueta con pena. Si alguna de ellas conociera la realidad de su relación con Yamato, si supieran de su cresta de la amistad, de su aspecto físico cuando él la conoció, no supondrían ni por un segundo que él, Yamato Ishida, pudiera ver en Sora a alguien más que a la chiquilla de once años con problemas con su madre.

La ingenuidad de sus amigas la molestaba, pero también la lastimaba, y eso era lo peor de todo. Saber que, a ojos externos, podía aparentar algo que jamás viviría.

―¿Sora? ―la voz de hombre la sobresaltó, haciéndola tirarse hacia atrás. Su bolso resbaló sobre su hombro y cayó al piso con un fuerte golpe.

―¿Yamato? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó, asustada, observando la creciente oscuridad.

Él se agachó y levantó su bolso. Sora estiró la mano para agarrarlo, pero él se lo colgó del hombro, del lado contrario a su bajo.

―¿Te acompaño? ―preguntó.

Pero en realidad no fue una pregunta, porque Yamato no esperó respuesta. Simplemente emprendió la marcha, llevándose las cosas de Sora con él y obligándola a correr tras él.

No escuchó los gritos de emoción de sus amigas, aún en la puerta de los vestuarios.

Pero los imaginó.

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! Puesss como a todas nos gustan los sorato pre navidad, y a mí me gusta que Yamato la vea con su uniforme de tenis, aquí está la continuación al primer drabble.


	5. Convivencia

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Para mis diorsas sorato, por nuestras primeras CINCUENTA páginas de fangirleo. Aunque ya vayamos por las cincuenta y mucho. Mención especial para **Ayumi** porque me inspiró.

 **Convivencia**

―No consigues dormir.

Sora giró en la cama hasta enfrentarlo. En la oscuridad, no veía más que la silueta de su cuerpo iluminada por la luz del teléfono celular que reposaba más allá.

Pero ella ya se lo sabía de memoria.

―¿Es eso una pregunta, o…? ―Abandonó su pregunta en el aire, sintiéndola tonta.

―Es una afirmación, Sora. Sé que no puedes dormir. No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…

―Ya lo sé.

―… pero sí es la primera vez que dormimos _juntos_ , ¿sabes? Como… convivientes.

―Convivientes… ―murmuró Sora. Estiró una mano debajo de las mantas y apretó ligeramente su brazo.

No dormían pegados. Dormían juntos, sí. A veces tocándose. Pero no se tiraban uno encima del otro. Respetaban su espacio personal.

―¿… Acaso te sientes extraña, sabiendo que mañana también estaré aquí?

Esta vez Sora se movió en la cama hasta pegarse a él. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

―No ―murmuró en su oído―. Estoy muy feliz.

La besó en la frente. La besó en la mejilla. La besó en el cuello. La besó en el pecho.

―¿… Y por qué no consigues dormir?

Sora se separó de él y se enfocó en el techo, oscuro. Bajo la luz titilante del teléfono, adivinaba sombras difusas.

―… no he terminado un libro… ―murmuró, finalmente. Se tapó la cara con las manos: él no podía verla, pero pocas veces se había sentido tan tonta.

Yamato rió.

―No te tenía por una nerd, Takenouchi… lo que viene a enterarse uno luego de diez años de noviazgo.

Sora pensó en pegarle con la almohada.

―Puedes prender la luz y leer tranquila, Sora ―agregó―. Esto es el resto de nuestras vidas. Más vale que estés cómoda con ello.

―¿Seguro que no te molestará? ―Sora giró en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo y apoyó un brazo sobre el pecho de Yamato, queriendo verlo en la oscuridad. De a poco, su vista se iba haciendo a la idea de la escasez de luz y distinguía las figuras con mayor precisión.

―Creo que no. Inténtalo ―ofreció.

Sora lo besó en la mejilla y se movió hacia su lado del futón. Prendió su luz personal y se alejó hasta volver con su libro entre las manos. Miró a Yamato, nerviosa, pero él apenas abrió un ojo para mirarla. Su única acción fue moverse más en la cama hasta pegarse al espacio que prontamente ocuparía ella, con su libro.

―Yamato, la luz te dará en los ojos… ―dijo, insegura respecto a si dedicarse a leer o no.

―No importa ―susurró.

Y Sora no pudo sacarle una sola palabra más.

Tampoco pudo leer mucho, porque cada vez que giraba una hoja veía a su preciosura de novio durmiendo junto a ella, prácticamente _sobre_ ella, y no podía mirar hacia ningún otro lado. ¿Sería así, por siempre…? ¿No poder leer en las noches porque tu pareja era demasiado preciosa y estaba durmiendo ahí, sin importarle la luz, tan solo cabeceando entre sueños?

¿Sería esto la convivencia…?

Sora no terminó su libro. Pensó que, seguro, otra noche sí lo haría. Leería hasta terminarlo, aunque él estuviera ahí, inadvertidamente rogándole que se acostara a su lado.

Sora no terminó su libro, y tampoco empujó a Yamato a su lado del futón. Apagó la luz, se acomodó entre sus brazos dormidos y, por primera vez en _años_ , durmió junto a él. Pegados, casi. Uno arriba del otro.

Juntos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sora no terminó su libro. Pero no fue la única vez que volvió a dormir con Yamato como dos novios recientes, enlazados, pegados, enredados, encimados.

Sorpresas de la convivencia.

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡Hola! No sabía bien que escribir y, leyendo respuestas viejas a preguntas Sorato, encontré a Ayumi diciendo que Sora se dormía antes que Yamato. Me gustó.

Espero que lo disfruten y sobre todo que me dejen un precioso review.

Por cierto. Me demoraré un poco con todas mis actualizaciones. Paciencia por favor.


	6. Travesura

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Para SamGuti, porque este era tu headcanon y yo lo tomé. Y para Nats28, también.**

* * *

 **Travesura**

A Sora siempre le hacía gracia recordar los inicios de su relación con Yamato. Había habido algo de incomodidad, pero no la incomodidad de las parejas recientes, de tener que empezar a conocerse y no saber ni quién es la otra persona, sino la incomodidad de «¿quiero que mi amigo sepa que a veces escucho Britney Spears para bailar como loca?» o de «¿le molestará que no me pida las papas fritas pero luego las coma de su plato?»; era la incomodidad de pasar a conocer a un amigo como _novio_ , y dar por hecho que tendría que haber muchísima más confianza que antes y que además habría besos y abrazos y estaba mal sonrojarse por ello: ¡ahora es tu novio y eso hacen los novios!

Pero lo que más gracia le hacía recordar era como se comportaba ella con sus fans: es que claro, ¡Yamato era "famoso"! Al menos en Odaiba, ¡y como olvidar que fue su fan Jun Motomiya quien dio a conocer su relación! Claro que con ella no hubo grandes problemas, porque aceptó con madurez la situación y enloqueció por el alumno de su padre, Shuu Kido.

El problema nunca fue Jun: el problema fueron las otras, las que no querían admitir que ellos fueran una pareja porque Sora lo dejaba firmar autógrafos, tomaba asientos marginales en los conciertos para no interferir con el club de fans y ¡lo dejaba sacarse fotos con ellas! Semejante frialdad era signo de que a ella Yamato no le importaba nada, _pero nada_. Y que toda esa relación era un juego de él para alejar a sus fanes más osadas, o para que ella pusiera celoso a Taichi Yagami, quien sabe.

Hasta que Sora se cansó.

Y aunque se cansó, fue muy sutil. Pero ya llevaban más de un año de noviazgo y _ellas_ la tenían observada (una de ellas incluso había ingresado al club de tenis, ¡véase fanatismo! Y luego descubrió que le encantaba el tenis y hasta llegó a ser simpática con Sora).

Fue con una fan particular, bastante insistente. La segunda Jun Motomiya, y muy linda también: pero todo lo que Jun tenía de ubicada, dando un paso al costado cuando él se enamoró, su segunda lo tenía de persistente. Estaba dispuesta a demostrar que Yamato era soltero.

Se acercó, _ella._ Vistiendo minifalda en invierno y más maquillaje en las pestañas que centímetros en la cintura ―Sora jamás podría discutir que no fuera bella. Primero pidió un autógrafo, aunque ya tenía cientos. Pero en realidad habrá sido para que Yamato debiera soltar su mano, pensó Sora en retrospectiva. Y en vez de ofrecerle un cuaderno para apoyar, que seguramente portaba en su bolso de la escuela, le dio la espalda, como Jun había hecho en una ocasión. Se inclinó y… _apuntó su cola a Yamato._

Oh, por favor. Sora estaba ahí. Ella nunca podría olvidar algo así. Ni podría hacer de cuenta que no lo vio.

Ese fue el momento en que ella decidió poner las cosas en claro.

Y se le fue encima.

(En realidad, no. Sora jamás haría algo así, pero era simpático recordarlo de esa manera. Siempre alguien se sorprendía y se lo creía).

Sora lo dejó firmar, tranquila. Incluso sonriente. Como si todo estuviera bien. Tímida. Ubicada, por supuesto.

Pero cuando terminó la firma, y antes incluso de que la niña de turno se diera vuelta, Sora lo abrazó por los hombros y le susurró algo en el oído. Sora nunca lo repitió, pero Yamato se sonrojó. Y ese sonrojo fue lo primero que la fan vio al girar. ¿Habrá pensado que era para ella? Difícilmente, cuando enseguida vio la mano de Yamato deslizándose por la cintura de Sora, Sora sonriéndole con los dientes y, _sí_. Lo besó en público. Se besaron en público, por primera vez.

¿La fan? No tuvo más remedio que retirar su autógrafo y lapicera de la mano disponible de Yamato; de la que no le sostenía la cintura a su _novia_ , sí, de esa.

Momentos después, Sora regresó a su buen humor, buena educación y timidez de siempre.

Travesura realizada.

* * *

 **Notas:** Me acuerdo que Sam se presentó en el topic un 26 de mayo; yo le había pedido a Nats que trajera al topic a su mejor amiga fan del sorato. Sam no quería escribir y yo la volvía loca, en retrospectiva fui más pesada que la fan de Yamato. Pero Sam siempre nos dejó headcanons, headcanons geniales. Como este:

"¿Quién es celoso?

Si hablamos de adolescencia: Ambos sienten celos cuando alguien (sea conocido o desconocido) "se pasa de listo" con el otro, como toda pareja. La diferencia está en que Sora no es de demostrarlo demasiado, con las fans de Yama, un poco se acostumbró, pero nada quita que sienta celos cuando alguna niña se le acerca demasiado. Por otro lado, Yamato es más de "marcar territorio", Sora es muy simpática con las personas, y por eso cuando algún muchacho se le acerca demasiado y él no siente confianza plena tiende a mimarla y abrazarla mucho (cosa que no hace demasiado cuando están en público) dándole a entender al otro que ella _tiene dueño_."

Gracias, Sam. La verdad es que eras muy graciosa y divertida y además conocías muy bien a tus personajes. Y perdón por haber sido tan densa. Aunque creo que eso nos ayudó a conocerte mejor.


	7. Situaciones Terroríficas

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 _Para las lindas diorsas del Topic Sorato_

 _Por Noche de Brujas_

 **Situaciones Terroríficas**

―Adelante.

El tono serio de Yamato podría haber sido el último indicio que necesitaba Sora para _salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de sus sábanas_ , como tanto quería hacer.

La sonrisa de Yamato, sin embargo, esa que llegó luego de su tono tan serio, le turbó los cachetes, le apretó el corazón y de verdad, pero de verdad, le nubló los sentidos. Fue incapaz de pensar seriamente, de pensar algo, cualquier cosa, una vez que él sonrió.

Nunca le había pasado.

Y esperaba que no le volviera a suceder, porque como él había sonreído, ella había olvidado la serie de indicios que le indicaban que _pasar una noche mirando películas de terror no era un plan muy Takenouchi_. No había huido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y ahora era muy tarde: en eso pensaba mientras preparaba en el microondas la bolsa de pochoclo con manteca que su amigo le había pasado, y de paso ordenaba un poco la cocina, ya que jamás sería capaz de permanecer esos treinta segundos que demoraba el aparato en hacer "piiip" simplemente haciendo nada.

―¿Has hablado con Taichi? ―La súbita aparición de Yamato la asustó, haciéndola soltar la taza que estaba secando.

En sus trece años de vida le había sucedido algo así, ¡y tan solo ante la perspectiva de ver una película de terror, una que no había siquiera comenzado!

―Yamato, ¡lo siento! ―exclamó. La taza había caído en el lavaplatos―. La rompí ―dijo, mostrándole una pequeña mondadura.

―Es solo una taza ―contestó, alzándose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

 _Piiip._

―Jyou no vendrá. Las películas de terror… ya sabes ―explicó Sora, dando por sentado que Yamato sabía a qué se refería.

―Lo sé. Seguro esta tarde pasó por un templo a llenarse de amuletos para pasar la noche.

Sora sonrió. No dijo nada. Yamato tampoco.

… y ahora habían pasado varios segundos más y eso de no hablar se había vuelto extraño, o incómodo…

―Ehhh… ¿sacarás las palomitas del microondas?

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―y sonrojándose otra vez, aunque esta vez con motivo, Sora se apresuró a terminar su tarea.

.

.

―Me ha escrito Koushiro. Dice que no le interesa venir.

Sora abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró, porque después de todo no era tan extraño… aunque debió volverla a abrir, ¿no era un poco maleducado de parte de Koushiro dar una razón como esa?

―¿Te dijo eso? ¿Qué "no le interesa"? ―preguntó.

―Léelo por tu misma ―ofreció, indicándole su computadora de escritorio.

Típico de Koushiro, enviar un e mail en vez de comunicarse al teléfono.

―" Estimado Yamato Ishida" ―leyó―, "me ha surgido una reunión virtual a la que no puedo faltar. El plan de las películas de terror no me llamaba demasiado la atención, a decir verdad. Diviértanse mucho y nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches". ¿Nos cambió por una reunión virtual? ―preguntó.

 _Cierra la boca Sora, ¡ciérrala!_

―No estés tan sorprendida. Es cierto que esto de las películas de terror no es lo suyo. No es lo tuyo tampoco, ¿cierto?

―¡¿Qu.. quién te dijo eso?! ―exclamó, afectada―. Seguro fue Taichi, ya se la verá conmigo cuando llegue ―murmuró, caminando molesta alrededor del living.

―Sora, no te molestes con él. ―Yamato sonrió y Sora otra vez se perdió―. He notado que sueles ser reticente a acompañarnos en esta clase de planes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo fueron casualidades ―explicó, restándole importancia al asunto que tenía a Sora tan molesta―. ¿Lo esperamos?

―No ―dijo, decidida. No le había creído ninguna palabra―. Si él llega tarde, deberá acoplarse a la película desde donde nos quedemos.

Y esa fue la última oportunidad que tuvo Sora de escapar. La desperdició.

.

.

Yamato fue comprensivo y, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, eligió _Scream_ pensando que una película tan tonta no afectaría al delicado aguante frente a situaciones terroríficas que tenía Sora.

Estaba equivocado.

―¿Ya murió? ―preguntó por tercera vez.

Yamato había aprovechado que Sora hubiera mantenido los ojos cerrados durante casi toda la película, escondiéndose detrás de su espalda de vez en cuando, para mirarla más a ella que a la pantalla.

Es que a _Scream_ Yamato se la sabía de memoria, pero a Sora Takenouchi cada día descubría que se la sabía mucho menos de lo que él creía. Y no es que su emblema fuera el Conocimiento, o algo así, sino que simplemente no podía resistir las ganas de _saberla_.

Su emblema era la Amistad, no debería ser tan raro de todas formas que quisiera aprenderse a su amiga de memoria.

―Puedes mirar tranquila ―dijo, cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando saberla en silencio.

Sora abrió los ojos, dudando. Primero lo miró a él, y como él también la miró, no pudo evadir la mirada.

Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar una película de terror, ¿no? Y los ojos de Yamato eran lindos y ella no los miraba tan seguido.

―¿Por qué no vino Taichi? ―preguntó de repente, forzándose a romper el trance.

Yamato alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Sora con una retención de datos temporalmente muy corta era una cosa más que no sabía de ella.

―… Porque sus compañeros de soccer querían ver una casa abandonada… ―aclaró. Una vez más.

―No puedo creer que nos haya dejado viendo películas de terror y no haya venido, ¡si solo lo hicimos por él!

Yamato corrió la vista rápidamente. Sintió dolor; no era dolor en los ojos, tampoco era dolor físico. Realmente no recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

―Podemos sacarla. Yo ya la he visto.

―¡Claro que no! ―Sora era tremendamente terca, a eso sí que Yamato se lo sabía de memoria.

―Si lo que quieres es estar con Taichi, podemos ir a buscarlo. Tengo la dirección de esa casa embrujada… o abandonada, lo que sea. ―Sí, su tono había sonado molesto, quizás hasta enojado.

Sora lo notó.

―No es eso lo que estoy diciendo. ¡Yamato, no! ―gritó, asustada.

Él volvió la vista hacia ella, inconscientemente levantando el control remoto (tal vez preparado para lanzárselo a quien fuera que atemorizaba a su amiga). Sora sin embargo no notó su acción, no lo hizo porque no pudo evitar esconder el rostro tras su espalda.

―¡La va a matar!

La rubia de la película estaba encerrada con el asesino en un pequeño garaje, y Sora estaba a punto de presenciar una de las muertes más desagradables de esa franquicia.

―No mires ―pidió Yamato. Balbuceó, más bien. Pensó que Sora no lo había escuchado, porque siguió mirando, con sus grandes ojos rojos abiertos hasta el cielo y transmitiendo en sus pupilas la tontería que sucedía en pantalla.

Y Sora además de esconderse tras él, prácticamente recostando su cuello por sobre su hombro derecho, sostenía su mano. Más bien la apretaba, la apretaba con fuerza.

No era la primera vez que se tocaban pero Yamato no se sabía esta sensación aún, y pensó que sería lindo sabérsela un rato más.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Sora una vez que la escena pasó. No se la había perdido ni un segundo, y Yamato lo sabía porque él no se la había perdido a ella―. ¿Te apreté mucho? ―preguntó, indicando sus manos. Lo soltó, pero él la agarró en el aire.

Aún no había sido suficiente.

―Tal vez, eh… tal vez… ―se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado por haber actuado sin pensar―. Ya sabes, como pudiste ver esa escena desde el principio… a mí no me molesta que me aprietes la mano una vez más, si eso te ayuda… _o durante lo que resta de película_ … ―murmuró, sin mirarla.

―¿Estás seguro?

Yamato tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Sora fuera tan tierna cuando se asustaba, y que su tono esperanzador pudiera sonar tan dulce.

Asintió.

Sora lo tomó de la mano.

―Será mejor que no le contemos nada a Taichi… ―murmuró―. Ya sabes, con esto de que le temo a las películas de terror… no me dejará respirar en paz si se entera que puedo verlas mejor si sostengo tu mano…

Yamato sonrió sin contestar. Ella no lo vio, porque miraba con atención el transcurrir de la película. Él la miraba a ella, porque realmente era mucho más interesante que _Scream_.

Y sobre contárselo a Taichi, claro que no lo haría. Jamás podría explicar con palabras lo que se sentía sostener la mano de Sora Takenouchi.

Y egoístamente se alegraba de no poder hacerlo: esa sensación quería que solo fuera para él.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Las diorsas divinas del topic sorato me pidieron que escribiera algo para esta fecha, y el prompt más o menos venía por aquí. Pensé que lo iba a tener listo dentro de un mes pero ya ven lo que hace un ratito bien cortito de tiempo libre.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Black & White

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Drabble hecho en el topic Sorato. Los íbamos a publicar juntas, pero como no pasó…

 **Black & White**

A Sora le gusta pasear los días de sol. A Yamato no, porque su piel es sensible. Yamato prefiere pasar sus tiempos de ocio en silencio, en la oscuridad o en la tranquilidad de su casa. Sora disfruta pasarlos leyendo en el parque o en el borde del mar, mientras Yamato prefiere leer bajo el ventilador o junto a la ventana, viendo las cortinas batirse con el viento y hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, de vez en cuando.

Yamato es el de las repreguntas: es el del por qué, el analítico. Sora es la del por qué no, la sentimental y la impulsiva de los dos. Yamato piensa que las personas tienen un deseo oculto tras su accionar aparentemente desinteresado. Es el que piensa que la economía irá mal el año siguiente y que mejor es mantener el status quo. A Sora esto demasiado no le preocupa: ella cree en el voluntarismo y en que si se intenta, todo irá bien o mejor. Ella es la optimista de los dos.

A veces.

Yamato se corre el gorro de paja que apoyó sobre su rostro y mira a Sora de reojo. Ella no hace más que mirar las nubes mientras rompe pastitos con sus manos. Yamato sabe que ella hace "avistaje de nubes", y aunque ella dice que lo aprendió de Mimí, Yamato sospecha que lo hace desde pequeña pero que no se anima a admitirlo. Porque Sora es la de las inseguridades, mientras que Yamato va hasta el final con sus ideas.

―A veces somos blanco y negro ―dice Yamato, desde el resquicio que le dejó a su boca.

Sora se sorprende, porque no esperaba que hablara. Le gusta ver como los rayos de sol atraviesan el sombrero y le marcan pequeñas pecas brillantes en la piel. Se preguntan si, de estar así mucho tiempo, se bronceará y será pecoso, él también. Los dos.

―A veces eres _mi_ blanco y negro ―sonríe ella, mientras olvida el avistaje de nubes y las pecas y las inseguridades, porque mejor aprovecha y lo besa ahí y ahora.

Porque ella es la impulsiva de los dos.

* * *

 **Notas** : Las quiero chicas. Gracias por tanto.


	9. Private Stash

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Otro drabble que me autorrobé de la colección del topic. La palabra inspiradora es el título.

 **Private Stash**

El embarazo de Kotaro había venido acompañado de más que náuseas matutinas y preguntas indiscretas de Mayumi, quien finalmente había comenzado a preguntar _de donde venían los bebés_.

El embarazo de Kotaro había venido acompañado de una mudanza. Finalmente, y luego de años de ahorros y planes pospuestos, el matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi se mudaría a una casa con estanque y jardín, donde Mayumi podría aprender sobre las carpas y Sora cultivar sus propias flores.

―No bajes las cajas que están en la baulera de mi ropero, Sora, lo haré yo a mi regreso. No quiero que te esfuerces ―había pedido Yamato antes de salir para su trabajo.

Sin embargo, con solo tres meses de embarazo, una panza ínfima y mucha determinación y ganas de mudarse pronto, Sora cogió un banquito y, sin nada de esfuerzo, bajó las cajas de la baulera de su marido. Fue la última la que la sorprendió: no por su peso, sino por su tintineo. Una sinfonía de vidrios chocándose en distintos tonos la sorprendió, ya que pensaba que solo encontraría ropa.

La abrió antes de que Yamato regresara y, para su sorpresa ―una que Yamato pudo ver en su rostro, ya que estaba entrando en el momento en que Sora llevaba a cabo su "desobediencia"―, encontró, desordenados y vacíos, los frascos y recipientes de los distintos perfumes que había usado a lo largo de los últimos años: de _sus_ perfumes, los de Sora.

Levantó el corazón rojo que estaba segura le había pedido que tirara a la basura hacía muy poco tiempo y, con la duda pintada en su rostro, miró a su sorprendido marido. Él no tardó en cambiar su rostro a uno de decepción, pero de decepción fingida. Sora se lo conocía muy bien.

―¡Sora, te dije que no bajaras las cajas sin mi ayuda! ―protestó. Se acercó para sacársela, pero ella fue más rápida y la sostuvo de un extremo, impidiéndole moverla.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó. Ella no haría de cuenta que el problema era que hubiera "desobedecido", siendo que él guardaba una caja con perfumes vacíos de la que ella no estaba enterada.

―Cosas para tirar ―refunfuñó. Le quitó el frasco de corazón de la mano y lo arrojó dentro, donde generó un sonido de vidrios amontonados muy lejano de la ligera sinfonía que había escuchado apenas bajarla.

―Yamato ―dijo, firme, volviendo a sostener la caja con fuerza―. Estos son _mis_ perfumes. ¿Por qué guardas mis frascos de perfume vacíos?

―... quería ponerlos de adorno ―murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado―. Pero no vamos a mudar esta caja, mejor tiremos todos.

―Yamato ―repitió. Él no la miró―. No te creo. ―Yamato la miró.

―¡Sora!

―¡No hay ningún perfume tuyo aquí! ¿Cómo quieres que crea que, _coincidéntemente_ , _solo mis perfumes son lo suficientemente lindos como para exhibirlos en una repisa en el living?_ ―concluyó con un tono sarcástico que Yamato le conocía muy bien y siempre le molestaba.

No le contestó. Esta vez, con fuerza, tironeó la caja y la dejó amontonada con las que guardaban su ropa.

―Yamato... ―susurró, consciente de que su tono le había molestado.

―Tú cambias de perfume sin consultarme ―contestó, sin mirarla.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó. Pensó haber escuchado mal. ¿Era eso un reproche?

―Cambias de perfume sin consultarme ―repitió, en voz más alta―. Este perfume ―indicó, sosteniendo un frasco dorado―, lo usabas cuando comenzamos a salir. Aún tiene tu olor. ―Yamato abrió el pequeño tapón y aspiró un aroma suave, casi inexistente―. Y este otro ―sostuvo en alto una flor rosada―, era tu perfume cuando nos mudamos juntos. ¡Yo no puedo eliminar esos recuerdos!

―¿Eliminar esos recuerdos? Yamato, ¡son perfumes! No estoy eliminando recuerdos cuando dejo de usarlos, tan solo... ¡tan solo cambio de perfume! ―exclamó, incrédula. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo esa discusión con su marido?

―A mí me importan tus aromas ―susurró―. Si tiro estos perfumes... ―no terminó su frase.

―Oh, Yamato... ―Sora se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando los brazos por su cintura y obligándolo a enterrar su cabeza entre sus cabellos―. Yo cambiando de perfume sin ton ni son y tu aquí, con tu propia colección privada de frascos vacíos... ―Lo besó sobre la ropa.

―No son solo frascos vacíos ―refunfuñó.

Sora lo soltó y lo miró sonriendo. Él corrió la vista, avergonzado.

―Eres demasiado tierno para tu propio bien ―concluyó, besándolo en un cachete.

* * *

 **Notas** : Últimamente no tengo tiempo de escribir y no me gusta dejar esta colección detenida tanto tiempo, por eso estoy trayendo estos drabbles que de todas maneras quiero publicar, aunque pensé que lo haría en forma conjunta con mis amigas.

Les cuento que junto a Ayumi-nightbeauty y con ayuda de Alexeiss hemos organizado una actividad sorato para navidad llamada "soratoseason". Estamos entregando "años" (un pequeño prompt) y cada una escribe/dibuja/lo que quiera el aniversario sorato de ese año. Puede ser en cualquier idioma, formato, es completamente libre. Lo estamos movilizando en Tumblr pero pueden usar cualquier plataforma. Si a alguien le interesa recibir más información, me avisan o me buscan por Tumblr.

¡Gracias por leer! Y no olviden que respiro reviews :)


	10. Como caballero sin andante armadura

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Para Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, por tu cumpleaños

* * *

 **Como caballero sin andante armadura**

Yamato hincó la rodilla en el piso, como todo un caballero. Se levantó el flequillo e intentó ubicarlo detrás de su oreja, no como caballero sino como todo un cómodo. Alzó la vista, enfocó en Sora esos tremendos ojos azules, oscuros como la noche y transparentes como los vidrios. A ella le temblaron las piernas, y casi se arrodilla también. Yamato entonces, el caballero Yamato, sin andante armadura ni brillante caballo, seguro como una gelatina y templado como el invierno, estiró los brazos, preparó la voz, y la alzó:

―Sora Takenouchi, ¡cásate conmigo! ―exclamó, caballero, tembleque y brillante, en el medio del patio de la escuela.

Sora no se desmayó, eso no era muy Takenouchi. Tampoco alzó la mano hacia la frente ni lloró, ni se apretó el corazón ni le gritó a los cuatro puntos cardinales que «este es el día más feliz de mi vida» _._ Nada de eso, porque nada de eso era muy Takenouchi. Sí era muy Tachikawa: ella se desplomó en el piso, se apretó con una mano el corazón y con la otra la frente, lagrimeó y exclamó que:

―¡Este es el día más feliz de tu vida! ―imperativamente, por las dudas que a Sora se le escapara notarlo.

No, Sora no reaccionó de esa manera. Ella, luego del primer momento de confusión, de hacerse gelatina y de buscar la cámara oculta ―¿qué novio se declaraba a los dieciséis años en el patio de la escuela?—, respiró hondo, se puso en los zapatos de princesa que su andante caballero sin brillante caballo quería otorgarle, y preguntó:

―Yamato, ¿es que estás loco?

Mimí lloró: el sueño de su vida hecho pedazos. Hizo escándalo, se paró, gritó, la acusó de romperle el corazón. Tuvieron que llevarla aparte algunos de los curiosos observadores, porque se iba a tirar sobre Sora a arrancarle los cabellos por mala, ¡y se iba a tirar! El resto de los observadores se quedó: no todos los días se rompía la pareja que más corazones rompió en la escuela.

―Estoy loco, ¡loco de amor por ti! ―exclamó el caballero sacado de una telenovela latinoamericana.

Se irguió, sacudió el polvo de su pantalón. La verdad es que no le había ofrecido ningún anillo, porque no lo tenía. Había sido una propuesta bastante casera, normalita. Improvisada dirían las malas voces, y ese día estaba lleno de malas voces.

―Ay, Yamato ―protestó, molesta.

―Esta Sora no se enternece por nada ―hubiera dicho Mimí, pero no estaba porque se la habían llevado al baño a calmarla porque Sora le había roto el corazón al negarse a casarse con Yamato.

―Sora ―volvió a exclamar con elocuencia, ya de pie―. No permitiré que cargues a nuestro hijo tu sola. ¡Yo me haré cargo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo como el sol cuando amanece ama al cielo al que amanece y los pájaros al amanecer aman al sol que los amanece que yo no amo porque me amanecen! ―expresó, con elocuencia de caballero andante.

―¡Que elocuente! ―exclamaron los observadores no maliciosos, antes de murmurar con locura por el hecho de que Yamato hubiera dejado embarazada a Sora, a _Sora_ de todas las chicas de la escuela.

Algunos murmuraban con locura desde el principio; muchos de los observadores no estaban para nada interesados en la capaz capacidad de Yamato Ishida de unir palabras en forma bonita con otras: él era músico, algo de eso debía tener.

No, para nada. Ahí importaba que Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi _ya no eran vírgenes_ , y de ahora en adelante se encargarían de que lo supiera hasta Mimí que seguro no lo sabía y ahí sí que le arrancaría los pelos a Takenouchi (Takenouchi no era muy querida, que digamos. Muy linda, muy deportista, muy buena, muy interesante, muy de novia con el chico más lindo de la tierra).

―Yamato ―murmuró, cuando se le pasaron todos los colores del rostro: los colores de la vergüenza, de la pena, de la bronca, de la _trágame tierra_ , hasta de la ternura con su caballeroso novio―, yo no estoy embarazada. ―Hubiera agregado que no lo estaba porque «aún soy virgen, tonto», pero sabía que no hubiera valido la pena. Nadie le hubiera creído, habría hecho quedar muy mal a Yamato y no quería hacerlo pasar por la vergüenza que ella estaba pasando.

―¡No me mientas! ―exclamó el caballero―. Sé honesta, sé sincera, seré claro: ¡no me arruinarás el futuro, ni me separarás de mi familia, ni me ocasionarás ningún mal!

―Guau, ¡que elocuente! ―murmuraban.

―Sora Takenouchi, eres el amor de mi vida. ¡El único amor de mi vida! ―exclamó, con una mano en el corazón―. Me casaré contigo aunque no lo desees.

Sora levantó una ceja antes de contestar. Yamato claramente estaba muy metido en un personaje y por eso no prestaba atención a las tonterías que decía.

―Está bien, Yamato. Tal vez algún día lo querré ―contestó, con paciencia―. Pero hoy no, porque _no estoy embarazada_ , y no me interesa discutir como lo sé frente a toda la escuela.

Yamato enrojeció, él y Sora nunca hablaban de esas cosas.

―¡Pero Sora!

―Yamato, ¡no! ―exclamó, con firmeza y fiereza.

―¡Pero le dijiste a Taichi que estabas embarazada y que por eso habías faltado ayer a la escuela!

―¡¿Pero cómo le voy a decir eso a Taichi?! ―reclamó, enojada. Lo de la paciencia no era el fuerte de Sora, si se tenía que enojar, se enojaba y ya.

―¡Pero Sora! ―Se le había acabado la elocuencia.

―Además, ¡¿por qué discutiría mi vida sexual con mi mejor amigo?! ―exclamó, con certeza. Luego le dio pena, porque había admitido la efectiva realización del hecho frente a toda la escuela.

Por suerte Mimí no había vuelto, que si se tenía que poner a explicarle a ella…

―¡No lo sé! ―reclamó, molesto.

La acalorada discusión que mantenían en el patio de la escuela les había impedido observar que hacía ya varios gritos poco elocuentes que Taichi había comenzado a alejarse, persona a persona, hacia atrás, al fondo, fuera de la vista de sus amigos agarrados en vergüenza.

No lo hizo a tiempo.

―¡Taichi! ―exclamaron ambos, súbitamente, a unísono, uniendo sus corazones a sus voces y a sus gestos de enojo y realización.

Taichi quiso escapar, lo intentó. Empujó a una joven, distrajo a otra, miró hacia atrás y quiso saltar hacia la meta como arquero atajando un penal. No lo hizo a tiempo, está claro que Sora era tan ágil como él y aunque nadie lo diga, Yamato también. Sobre todo una vez que se ha quitado su andante armadura y se ha bajado de su brillante caballo.

Yamato lo detuvo de los pelos, Sora de las ropas.

―¡Taichi! ―volvieron a gritar, porque una vez enfrentado se daban cuenta de que no sabían bien de qué acusarlo.

―¡Verdad mentira! ―gritó, en forma de defensa, alzando los brazos por sobre su cabeza como si fuera a tirar un triple de básquet (más o menos).

―¿Qué? ―preguntaron ambos, porque una vez puestos sus corazones a latir al unísono y sus voces a compenetrarse en la dualidad etcétera, no podían dejar de hacerlo. Era todo un proceso, eso de descompaginar a sus corazones que latían al unísono y entonces sus voces dejarían de ser compenetradas en la dualidad etcétera, y no era momento de llevar a cabo todo ese proceso.

―Se lo saqué a Yamato verdad-mentira ―justificó, alzándose de hombros, como si no acabara de cometer una travesura casi ilegal de tan mala―. Como ustedes no me contaron que habían _activado_ , se lo saqué verdad-mentira. Le dije que estabas embarazada y acaba de confirmármelo ―volvió a alzarse de hombros―. En definitiva es todo culpa de ustedes dos por privados. ¡Yo qué me hubiera imaginado que Yamato se convertiría en un caballero de la entrada a los diez minutos siguientes de clase! ―A él no se le daba tan bien lo de la elocuencia, aún. Aprendería.

La dualidad de los corazones que latían compenetrados en un unísono etcétera funcionó una vez más: el golpe de Sora fue derecho a la mejilla izquierda, el de Yamato al estómago.

Taichi, _caput._

Ahora habría que lidiar con Mimí, y eso era enteramente otra cuestión.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** Este es un fic para Cass porque la adoro y hoy es tu cumpleaños y quiero que sea tu mejor cumpleaños hasta este año. ¡Qué alegría cumplir en época sorato! Eres una linda y te mereces mucho sorato.

El headcanon es de Marin, lo robé con permiso XD. Así que Cass, también debes agradecerle a ella por este regalo.

¡Soratistas que andan leyendo por ahí! Tenemos una actividad sorato organizada para esta navidad. Interesadas/os, comunicarse conmigo o con Ayumi-nightbeauty (mejor conmigo porque soy más linda y simpática).


	11. Sword & Shield

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Sword & Shield**

* * *

―No me gusta que estés triste ―susurró Mayumi, abrazando a su hermanito contra sí. El pequeño niño pelirrojo a sus seis años de edad apenas llegaba al pecho de su hermanita, presagiando que sería una persona bajita.

―Mis amigos dicen que papá es malo ―lloriqueó, abrazándola―. Yo les dije que no pero nadie me cree.

Mayumi se sentó en el piso de madera de su habitación, obligando a Kotaro a acompañarla en el suelo. Ella puso un dedo sobre su mentón y cerró los ojos muy fuerte. Él la imitó, porque es lo que hacía mamá Sora cuando quería pensar en algo. Y luego, Mayumi llegó a una solución:

―Lo que pasa es que papá es como un oso gigante. Un oso muy grande, que te abraza y te da tres vueltas con todo su cuerpo ―Kotaro asintió, emocionado, porque ese era su papá Yamato.

―Un oso rubio.

―¡Un oso rubio! ―celebró Mayumi―. Y lo bueno de los osos rubios es que son tu escudo, porque te abrazan y te protegen de todos los malos ―Kotaro sonrió y dejó entrever que le faltaban dos dientes delanteros―. ¡Pero también son una espada! ―exclamó, parándose y alzando los brazos en alto, para parecer amenazante―. Y ya ves que cuando tienes una espada, ¡nadie se acerca a molestarte!

―¡Una espada rubia! ―gritó Kotaro, parándose junto a su hermana. Sin poder evitar la alegría, comenzó a aplaudir y dar pequeños saltitos alrededor de ella.

―Eh... si. Una espada rubia ―concluyó Mayumi, confundida.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este es otro pequeño drabble que escribí en el topic sorato. Sé que es algo tonto jaja, solo quería hacer algo tierno con los niños sorato. Ojalá lo disfruten : )


	12. Why me?

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Why me?**

―¡Oh, no! ―exclamó Taichi. La confusión de Yamato solo duró unos segundos: el olor del aceite quemado hizo acto de presencia.

―Destruiste las galletas de Sora ―dijo, mirando la placa de horno con el aceite quemado, ennegrecido, despidiendo un olor nauseabundo que sería imposible quitarle a las galletas.

―Me matará. ¡Debes decirle que lo hiciste tu!

―¡Claro que no! Debes hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades, Taichi.

―¡¿Por qué yo?! Ella nunca se enoja contigo, a mí me tiene cortito desde los diez años.

Yamato sonrió, ya que era verdad: lo recordaba de sus épocas de digimundo.

―Sora no es ese demonio que a veces quieres hacerla ser, _baka._ Tan solo dile que quieres aprender a cocinar sus galletas, que la ayudarás a cocinar una nueva tanda...

La idea de Yamato fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Sora, sonriente, llegó a casa con varias bolsas de supermercado.

―Les dije que debían acompañarme. He tenido que subir por escalera con todas estas bolsas ―explicó.

―¿Pero qué compraste? ¿Por qué tanto? ―preguntó Yamato, ayudándola a desarmar las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

―Compré más harina y chispas de chocolate. Me imaginé que Taichi podría hacer algún desastre mientras no estuviera ―admitió, completamente enterada, por el olor, de que el aceite se había quemado sobre la placa.

―Y... ¿compraste también otra placa de horno...? ―preguntó Taichi, mirando por encima del hombro de Yamato, protegiéndose.

Sora sonrió a la vez que extraía una de la bolsa más pesada.

―Si te conoceré, Yagami... ―murmuró.

―¡Yo solo quería que me enseñes a cocinar! Es que... ¡tus galletas son lo más! ―alabó.

―Si te conoceré, Yagami... ―repitió.

* * *

 **Notas:** Como siempre, el título es la palabra inspiradora, aunque sé que queda algo tonto jaja.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!


	13. Cloud Nine

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Cloud Nine**

―Papá... ¿quién de ustedes habla mejor el inglés? ―preguntó Kotaro.

Yamato levantó la vista de su libro y lo observó, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y rodeado de libros escolares.

―Yo, por supuesto. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó, esperanzado en que su respuesta no sonara ególatra.

―Debo traducir esta canción. ―Yamato se acercó hasta su hijo y observó por sobre su hombro la letra de una canción de Luke Benward―. No entiendo por qué dice "Nube nueve". No tiene ningún sentido.

Yamato sonrió y despeinó el pelo de Kotaro, algo que el niño detestaba pero que Yamato no podía dejar de hacer. Le puso un separador a su libro y se sentó en la mesa con él.

―Nube nueve, o Cloud 9, en realidad, es cuando estás muy contento. Estás tan contento, que flotas entre las nubes, ¿entiendes?

Pero la cara de su pequeño pelirrojo le hizo entender que no, no entendía.

―¿Por qué no me das un ejemplo? ―pidió―. Debería ser... ¿un momento en el que hayas sido muy feliz? ―Yamato asintió y luego se tomó unos momentos para pensar, mientras giraba entre sus manos uno de los lápices de Kotaro.

―Pues, por ejemplo ―comenzó―. ¿Recuerdas como te conté que tu madre me regaló un pastel en la navidad del año 2002?―Kotaro asintió, ya que esa era una de sus historias preferidas―. Luego, en febrero del año siguiente yo le confesé que la amaba. Y ella me respondió un tiempo después.

―¿No te lo dijo enseguida? ―preguntó, sorprendido.

―Pues, no. Porque ella era la rehén de un digimon ―explicó.

―¿Y tú flotabas en las nubes de felicidad mientras a ella la tenían de rehén? ―preguntó, escandalizado.

―¡No, no! ―exclamó. Soltó el lápiz y este rodó por la mesa―. El momento fue cuando ella me respondió que me amaba―suspiró―. Pero ese no es un buen ejemplo. Tenemos, a ver... ―hizo una pausa para pensar―. Cuando me invitó a vivir en su pequeño departamento. Cuando conoció a la abuela Kinu y se quedaron tan encantadas con la otra que Sora empezó a enviarle sus propios arreglos de ikebana sin que yo lo supiera. Cuando tu madre aceptó casarse conmigo ―sonrió―, y cuando me regaló unos zapatos de bebé para mi cumpleaños. Era por el embarazo de Mayumi, ¿sabes? Así me lo informó. ¡Y luego cuando se quedó embarazada de ti! Recuerdo que Mayumi quiso dormir durante semanas con nosotros porque estaba celosa ―volvió a sonreír, y no detuvo su diatriba.

Yamato continuó rememorando sus momentos Cloud 9 sin prestar atención a que Kotaro ya había corregido su tarea y hasta había comenzado a guardar sus útiles.

―Parece que todos tus momentos Cloud 9 son con mamá ―comentó Kotaro, sin mirarlo.

Recién en este momento Yamato interrumpió su monólogo y notó que su hijo ya estaba listo para levantarse.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó, sorprendido.

―A casa de tío Takeru. Voy a contarle sobre los momentos más felices de tu vida. _Sin él_ ―amenazó.

Yamato no captó el tono jocoso de su hijo.

―No, Kotaro. ¡Kotaro! ―gritó, mientras veía a su honesto y sincero hijo alejándose de él, cerrando la puerta de la cocina y, en su imaginación, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de salida de la casa―. ¡Kotaro! ―volvió a insistir.


	14. ¡Di algo!

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **¡Di algo!**

* * *

―Yamato, ¡di algo! ―reclamó Sora, alzando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y dejándolos caer otra vez, rápidamente.

Él no contestó.

―¡Yamato! ―volvió a insistir.

―¡Quiero pensarlo un poco más! ―respondió, ligeramente enojado pero sin alzar la voz.

―Esta clase de cosas no deben ser pensadas, Yamato. Es un sí o un no.

―Pues podrías haberme avisado con anterioridad, Sora... ―interrumpió su propia frase, no seguro de si continuarla o no.

―¿Con anterioridad? ¿Con anterioridad como... antes de tener relaciones? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres dar marcha atrás... dar marcha atrás con todo...? ―Abandonó la pregunta en un tono de voz mucho más bajo que el que había empezado a usar.

Lo dejó en el aire.

―Claro que no... ―murmuró él.

―No lo parece ―murmuró ella.

Ambos hicieron silencio.

―Tan solo...

―Nueve meses, Yamato. Nueve meses ―afirmó.

―¡Justamente mi punto, Sora! ―reclamó, súbitamente enojado―. Me podrías haber dicho hace _nueve meses_ que querías llamarla Mayumi en vez de Haruko. ¡¿Cómo vienes a decirme cuando la bebé ya ha nacido?! ―Se apretó la cabeza entre las manos, de pura desesperación.

No hubo tiempo para más. Haruko/Mayumi comenzó a llorar, atrayendo la atención de ambos padres, primerizos y completamente inexpertos. Yamato la observó mientras Sora la alzaba y trataba de darle de mamar, sin éxito. Sin embargo, la niña interrumpió su llanto, seguramente sintiéndose segura junto al pecho materno.

No pudo evitar sonreír _como un tonto._

―Creo... creo que llora como una Mayumi... ―susurró.

Sora sonrió. Y él las besó a las dos.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz navidad! :D espero que hayan pasado súper lindo y que el 24 hayan sorateado mucho. ¡Estuvo genial! Este pequeño drabble sin sentido XD fue escrito con fines angst, y a medida que escribía cambió, ¡es que yo soy puro fluff! Espero que tenga sentido. ¡Gracias por los lindos reviews que me han dejado, sigan así!


	15. Escondida ¡entre nosotros!

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

 **Escondida… ¡entre nosotros!**

* * *

Kotaro giró la página del álbum de fotos. Mayumi, tranquilamente sentada junto a él, hojeaba con un ojo las fotos y con el otro pasaba música en su reproductor. Sora, por el contrario, se encontraba parada tras el sillón donde se sentaban sus hijos, mirando con atención y hasta algo de obsesión las hojas pasar.

―Mamá está durmiendo en todas las fotos. ―Kotaro indicó una foto donde una niña pelirroja, con pelo muy cortito, dormía abrazada a un almohadón celeste.

―Los abuelos siempre dicen que mamá no les trajo ningún problema... cuando era bebé ―dijo Mayumi, distraída.

Kotaro pasó unas páginas más, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Sora.

―Bien, hasta aquí llegamos ―dijo Sora, súbitamente, retirando el álbum de las manos de sus hijos.

Ambos giraron hacia ella, asombrados, ya que Sora rara vez les prohibía incurrir en una actividad tan peligrosa como _ver fotos._

―Y... lo hizo otra vez ―dijo Yamato, ingresando desde su habitación. Sora se sonrojó pero no soltó el álbum: al contrario, lo apretó más contra ella―. Sora, creo que ya es hora de que los niños sepan la verdad.

―¡NO! ―exclamó, girando con su álbum, dispuesta a huir.

―¡Sora! ―rio Yamato, atajándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí―. Los niños te querrán igual. ¡Si te quiero yo...!

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Mayumi, súbitamente interesada.

Yamato abrazaba a Sora por la cintura, quien le daba la espalda y abrazaba a su vez el álbum de fotos, con mucha fuerza. Había un gesto duro en su rostro, usualmente gentil.

―Su madre no quiere que vean algunas de sus fotos, entre los tres y los seis años, más o menos ―explicó.

―¡Yamato! ―protestó Sora. Él hizo oídos sordos.

―Es porque no quiere que descubran que entre nosotros...

―¡Yamato, no!

―¡Se esconde un varoncito! ―terminó, riendo, luego de haber generado el suspenso que necesitaba.

Sora protestó, se enojó y hasta se negó a prepararles té, pero no pudo evitar que sus hijos vieran todas sus fotos de esa _complicada_ etapa de su vida, en la que, de no conocerla, cualquiera diría que Toshiko y Haruhiko habían dado a luz a... un varón.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Aquí me inspiré en las imágenes oficiales de Sora de chiquitita, es muy tierna pero parece un varón :P. Y yo era así de chiquita así que soy igual a Sora, ¡que emoción! (?). ¡Gracias por leer, y recuerden el review!


	16. Un corazón en la palma

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Un corazón en la palma**

 _Para Ayumi-chan, ¡que te pongas bien_

 _apenas leas esta viñeta!_

* * *

―¿Yamato?

La sorpresa de Yamato no se correspondía con sus acciones. Si se encontraba en la tienda de libros donde trabajaba Sora, lo normal sería que se encontrara con Sora. Así se lo hizo saber ella.

―Al menos podrías avisarme que venías. ¡Estamos en una época muy ocupada del año! No puedo distraerme contigo… ―lamentó.

A otra persona le habría sonado como una queja, o un reproche, pero en los oídos acostumbrados a Sora de Yamato, era una promesa de cosas lindas por la tarde, o noche.

―De hecho, he venido a comprar un libro… para Takeru.

―Entonces llamaré a una de mis compañeras para que te atienda. No quiero que me regañen por atender a mi novio en vez de a los demás clientes.

Yamato asintió, Sora sonrió y pocos momentos después vio a su adorado alejándose de la mano ―no exactamente _de la mano_ ― de una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

La cual le devolvió al novio, dándoselo en la mano ― _de verdad_ ― no más de media hora después.

―¿Puedes ayudarlo tú? Busca un libro de antropología y no sé mucho del tema, te prometo que te cubriré ante nuestra jefa.

Sora levantó una ceja, en actitud interrogativa, hasta que su compañera estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar.

―¿Desde cuándo le interesa la antropología a Takeru? ―preguntó, sospechando una mentira.

―Ha pensado en estudiarlo en la universidad ―contestó, con naturalidad―. Me ha hablado de un libro sobre folklore japonés pero yo no sé el nombre, pensé que tal vez alguien aquí podría ayudarme igual… es, después de todo, la librería más grande de Odaiba. ―Sora asintió.

―¿Ya han buscado en el estante correspondiente? ―preguntó, con suspicacia.

Es que había días en que Yamato, con tal de verla un momento, podría inventar cualquier excusa en vez de simplemente _decirle_ que quería verla a la salida, o tomar un café, o caminar juntos.

Por ello le siguió la corriente, pero luego de revisar libro por libro ―como él juraba que ya había hecho con su compañera― y no solo no encontrarlo, sino además recibir cada vez más explicaciones sobre el "supuesto" libro, Sora comenzó a convencerse de que no había tal mentira tras esa búsqueda y que, de hecho, él buscaba un libro de antropología para su hermano.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó, contenta. De no haber estado en público, se le habría colgado para darle un beso en ese cachete tan apetitoso que tenía―. Dijiste folklore japonés pero… ¿no será acaso un libro dedicado _enteramente_ a los Dioses de la Fortuna?

―¡Eso era! ―respondió, feliz. Se golpeó la frente con una mano y a punto estuvo de alzarla en el aire―. ¿Lo conoces?

―¡Sí! Mi padre habla todo el tiempo de él; aún no se lo ha comprado pero yo lo tengo visto.

Sora lo guio entre estanterías y sillones hasta el frente de la tienda, donde se ubicaban los _best-sellers_ y entradas recientes y ahí, casi reluciendo bajo la luz artificial y fluorescente, se encontraba el espécimen buscado. La diosa Benzaiten relucía en la portada.

―¡Sora, gracias! ―agradeció. Se resistió a besarla, pero no a apretarle la mano, suavecito. Ella se sonrojó pero, tímida, le dibujó un corazón en la palma antes de soltarlo―. Ahora necesito algo más ―pidió. Sora asintió―. Encárgate de que tu padre no se compre este libro antes de las fiestas, Sora, que si no es esto, ¡no sé qué regalarle!

En un día cualquiera Sora habría atado cabos en pocos segundos pero, tal vez por el exceso de trabajo, o posiblemente por la cercanía de su novio, en ese momento no lo entendió.

―¿Quieres llevar dos? ―preguntó, alzando otro―. Pero no es necesario que le regales algo a mi papá, Yamato… su regalo probablemente sea pedirme que no vayas a casa ―lamentó.

―No voy a llevar dos ―dijo, depositando el libro extra en su lugar.

―Yamato… ―La cara de sorpresa de Sora era una de las preferidas de Yamato, porque alzaba ambas cejas pero fruncía la nariz, como si temiera que la sorpresa en realidad fuera una mala―. ¿Acaso este libro…?

Yamato controló que nadie los mirara, pero igual no se atrevió a besarla en su trabajo. A veces, Sora se pasaba de tierna.

―Sí, era para tu padre desde el primer momento ―admitió, sonriendo―. Y ahora ve a trabajar… ya verás que luego de este regalo, tu padre no podrá volver a acusarme de no interesarme en la cultura japonesa.

―Yamato, ¡no es necesario! Y no es por eso que mi padre se molesta contigo, él…

―Sé que es solo por celoso, Sora. Y si algún día tenemos una Cielito, yo también la celaré ―admitió―. Pero no podré quejarme si el novio de Cielito rebate uno a uno todos mis argumentos.

Y como Sora tampoco pudo rebatir ese argumento, lo acompañó hasta la caja y luego lo esperó, serena y con su bufanda rosa en el cuello, para tomar un café y caminar juntos al final de su turno.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble es para Ayumi-chan que se está sintiendo enfermita. ¡Espero que mejores pronto! Me he basado en un prompt navideño que decía que un personaje ayudaba al otro a buscar un regalo muy importante.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, pero sobre todo espero Ayumi que cuando despiertes y leas esto te sientas diez puntos :).


	17. Plástico y peluca

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Plástico y peluca**

* * *

Sora fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal: esa habitación le resultaba muy conocida.

En realidad, no había duda alguna: esa era la habitación de su ex novio, actual mejor-amigo o muy-muy-amigo, Yamato.

Y ella estaba desnuda.

―Yamato, ¡despierta!

Y también fue la primera en darse cuenta, mientras lo zamarreaba para que despertase, de que en su mano tenía un inmenso anillo de color azul… de plástico.

―Oh, no... ¡Yamato! ―insistió.

Se apretó la frente con su mano libre: ¡¿podía dolerle tanto la cabeza?! ¡¿Qué había hecho Taichi, por qué los había dejado irse juntos?! Maldiciendo, recogió su teléfono del piso y lo desbloqueó.

No la preocuparon los mensajes, notificaciones y llamadas perdidas: sí la preocupó su nuevo fondo de pantalla, de ella vistiendo una peluca rosada y Yamato... ¡Yamato agachado frente a ella, con el bendito anillo azul entre sus manos! ¿Quién más había visto esa foto...? ¡¿Quién más?!

 _Todos_ , descubrió, ¡todos!

Pues al abrir sus redes sociales… la foto estaba en las suyas, en las de Yamato, en las de Taichi...

 _¡OhporDiosohporDiosohporDios!_

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble muy tonto fue inspirado en este prompt: "Estábamos borrachos cuando me propusiste matrimonio y yo accidentalmente lo posteé en social media y ahora tenemos resaca y estamos tratando de arreglar este lío porque ni siquiera somos pareja" y no tiene continuación, termina ahí :)


	18. Entre ramos y con poca ropa

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Entre ramos y con poca ropa**

* * *

Sora debería haberse dado cuenta de antemano de que ir a la boda de Takeru con su ex novio sería una mala idea. ¡Claro que todos desconfiarían! Y lo peor ni siquiera era Yamato, quien no se estaba encargando de aclararle a todo el mundo que _no_ eran pareja.

En todo caso, él también lo estaba sufriendo. Sora veía las miradas de las amigas de la mujer de Takeru. Claro. Era lógico, ¿o no lo hubiera hecho ella también si este guapote se aparecía en una fiesta? Sí, Sora se le hubiera ido encima.

Pero qué tontería, ella _jamás_ miraría a alguien con tanto descaro como hacían... esas… _chicas_. Aunque después de todo, a ella no le importaba. Acá el problema era que Yamato no podía bailar con ellas porque Natsuko no había parado de llorar desde que los vio llegar juntos y sentarse en la mesa principal. ¿Dos hijos casados el mismo año? Podría pagarles la boda ella misma, con tal de verlo suceder.

A Sora no le daba el alma para romperle las ilusiones, ¡¿pero podía Yamato dejar de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído mientras bailaban?! Es que... ¡ellos no eran pareja! Estaba echando leña al fuego, ¡leña al fuego! Ella lo pondría en su lugar, ¡cómo que se llamaba Sora Takenouchi que lo pondría en su lugar!

... apenas la ronda de lentos terminara de sonar, porque hacía mucho que no recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamato, y se sentía tan natural que le daban cosquillas en los pies y le nublaba los ojos...

... y encima tuvo que agarrar el ramo, ¡agarrar el maldito ramo!

Pero ya se lo diría, ¡ya se lo diría! Se lo dejaría en claro, ¡tan en claro que no se atrevería ni a pasarla a buscar para ir juntos al primero de agosto...!

Lo haría, sí. Apenas encontrara su ropa interior en ese manojo de prendas hecho un bollo en el piso del baño del hotel, ¡apenas...!

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble muy tonto fue inspirado en este prompt: "Necesitas que alguien te acompañe a la boda de tu hermano así que voy como un favor pero ha habido un malentendido y ahora toda tu familia piensa que estamos comprometidos" y tampoco tiene continuación :)


	19. Encima

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Encima**

* * *

No. El día no iba a ir peor. El día no iba a ir peor. _El día no iba a ir peor._

―Que lo sigas repitiendo no hará que tu examen sea mañana, Sora ―ayudó Mimí, muy risueña, mientras se ponía máscara de pestañas frente al espejo del ascensor.

―¡Mimí! Gracias por la ayuda ―suspiró―. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando me viste dormir?!

―Pensé que habías terminado de estudiar. ―Mimí se encogió de hombros. Sora abrió la boca para protestar y su amiga aprovechó para mancharle la boca con labial fucsia―. Ups, ahora tendrás que maquillarte ―sonrió.

―¡No tengo tiempo! ―suspiró―. ¡¿Y por qué pensaste que me acostaría a dormir sobre mis diseños y retazos de tela?!

Mimí volvió a encogerse de hombros. Mientras el ascensor llegaba a destino, ella arreglaba los labios de Sora y le cubría las ojeras.

―Debes terminar de maquillarte mientras desayunamos. No puedes verte así en un examen Sora, el aspecto físico es fundamental para aprobar.

―¿Qué...? ―Ni intentó discutir con ella. Nunca se entenderían―. Nunca nos entenderemos. Tengo que volver a mi _roomie_ anterior. Hikari era tan...

―Aburrida ―interrumpió Mimí, molesta―. Por eso ella está con Miyako y yo estoy contigo ―posesivamente, se adueñó de su brazo―. Para siempre ―concluyó, seria.

Se sentaron en el comedor de la universidad, usualmente bastante más lleno que ese día.

―Maquíllate, Sora ―insistió―. Yo buscaré desayunos.

A regañadientes, obedeció. Tan solo para evitarse una pelea más o, en el peor de los casos (en el más usual de los casos), evitarse que Miyako la sostuviera de los brazos mientras Mimí la maquillaba a la fuerza y Hikari sonreía, culpable.

―Olvidé tus cereales.

―¿Olvidaste mis cereales...? ¿Y por qué sí trajiste los tuyos? ―preguntó, confundida, al verla depositar para ella un tazón de leche blanca, mientras que el suyo estaba rebosante de _froots loops_.

―Porque soy tonta y, como dije, los olvidé. Ve a buscarlos. ¡Espera! ―Mimí la detuvo de un brazo antes de dejarla levantar―. Ponte brillo sobre la pintura de labios.

No era ni una sugerencia ni una orden, era una amenaza: tal cual había hecho en el ascensor, y con un movimiento digno de Lara Croft debido a su velocidad y elasticidad, Mimí le manchó el labio inferior con su brillo sin color. Y Sora debió pintárselos.

Todo cuadró cuando se acercó a la mesa de los cereales. Ah, si esta Mimí no era tonta. O, mejor dicho. ¡Si esta Mimí era tan tonta! Enojada, quiso retornar a su mesa sin cereales, pero ya Yamato Ishida, ese rubio cantante engreído con el que se la había pasado hablando toda una noche caótica de la que recordaba todo (aunque Mimí no lo supiera), la había visto acercarse.

―Sora, buen día ―saludó, cortés. Y encima se sonrojaba, maldito engreído. Sora respondió con un gesto con la cabeza. Quiso ser educada sin ocultar su mal humor. No habían vuelto a hablar desde _esa_ noche y había aprovechado a su favor que el piso de ingeniería no fuera el mismo que el de diseño―. ¿Quieres _froot loops_?

Y encima desayunaban lo mismo. Y el engreído se dejaba abierto los primeros botones de su camisa. ¿Acaso venía a modelar a la facultad? Y… le ofrecía el desayuno y la saludaba educadamente. ¡Encima! ¿Por qué mejor no era de esos _womanizer_ o como les dijera Mimí que salían con todas las chicas y no volvían a saludarlas? ¡Si ella no quería nada con él!

... y ahora en vez de servirse los cereales la miraba, esperando su respuesta.

Sora no contestó.

Yamato se sonrojó, volvió la vista al recipiente de _froot loops_ , abrió la pequeña canilla y un cereal de fresa trabó la salida. Sora lo vio meter un dedo para destrabarlo. Luego girar la canilla otra vez. Sacudir el recipiente (suspiró. Definitivamente no llegaría a repasar antes de su examen). Otra vez meter un dedo y... la canilla otra vez.

 _Crack._

Es cierto que Sora no podría explicar en la justicia como había hecho él, solo con mover una canilla, para romper el plástico contenedor y expulsar los cereales por toda la mesa y el piso del comedor, llegando hasta sus pies. Pero sí podría argumentar cuales habían sido sus intenciones: Yamato Ishida quería que ella se quedara sin desayunar, porque ese día tenía un examen y ella estaba muy nerviosa y él... ¡él quería demorarla, señor Juez!

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―reclamó, molesto.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Nada más puede salirme mal hoy! ―suspiró―. Sí, aún puedo dar un paso y resbalarme en estos _froot loops_ y perder el conocimiento hasta uno o dos minutos antes de mi clase. ¡Maldición!

―¡Fue todo culpa tuya! ―No lo pudo evitar. Lo soltó, aunque bien sabía que eso ocasionaría un enojo de proporciones incalculables en Sora.

―¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si ni siquiera toqué los cereales! ―¡Cuánta desfachatez!

―¡Me pusiste nervioso!

La confusión le duró solo unos segundos. Era todo parte de su táctica, no más que una táctica para evitarse que ella testificara en su contra para obligarlo a pagar todo ese desastre.

Sí, tan solo una táctica. Ella estaba segura.

Pero igual no pudo contestar nada.

Aunque sí pudo sonrojarse.

―Sora ―murmuró. Ya estaba otra vez. Esa voz tierna y su carita de niño bueno (ella bien sabía que de niño bueno no tenía ni un pelo. Bueno. Sí tenía la cara, claramente)―. ¿Puedo invitarte a desayunar al café fuera del campus?

―No llegaremos a tiempo. ―Su excusa sonó mucho más débil de lo que ella imaginó en su cabeza.

Yamato sonrió, se rascó los cabellos. Sora sabía que eran el centro de atención de varios comensales.

Sin dejar de mirarla, extrajo unas llaves de su bolsillo.

―Tengo moto... puedo comprarte el desayuno y dejarte en tu aula quince minutos antes de tu examen...

―¿De mi examen?

―Tienes un examen hoy, ¿no? Me lo dijiste... hace algunas noches.

Maldición.

Encima recordaba su conversación.

Encima ella estaba hecha una tonta toda maquillada y sonrojada. Este había sido el plan de Mimí desde el primer momento.

 _Maldición._

* * *

 **Notas:** Este es el último drabble tonto que traigo, al menos por un rato. En este caso el prompt inspirador fue "The cereal dispenser in the dining hall broke while I was getting froot loops and now they're all over the floor and you blame me " AU."

Lo escribí el 16 de octubre y… ¡hice que Yamato tuviera moto! ¿A que no soy toda una visionaria? Estoy muy feliz conmigo misma.

¡Adiós!


	20. En el medio

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Situado en Saikai, luego de la reunión en la oficina deKoushirou.

* * *

 **En el medio**

* * *

―¿Por qué no golpeas? ―preguntó Piyomon.

Sora se había detenido a pocos centímetros de la puerta, con su puño en el aire, a punto de golpear.

―¡Sora! ―exclamó, al verla girar dispuesta a partir.

―No debimos haber venido ―fue su explicación.

―¡Pero pensé que nos estaban esperando! ―Piyomon tomó vuelo y se posó delante suyo para detenerle el paso―. ¿No deberías al menos avisarles?

―No creo que Yamato quiera hablar. Lo mejor será irnos.

―¡Sora! ―protestó―. Voy a golpear ―decidió.

―¡Piyomon! ―El lamento de Sora fue tardío: su compañera digimon ya había golpeado.

Inmediatamente escucharon sonidos. Alguien estaba, con algo de trabajo, quitando la traba a la puerta.

―Las estábamos esperando ―dijo Gabumon, en tono caballeroso, apenas abrió.

―Sora no quería golpear ―parloteó Piyomon mientras volaba dentro de la habitación.

―¡Piyomon! ―volvió a protestar, tapándose el rostro por la vergüenza. Al retirar la mano, halló a Yamato con delantal y cuchara de madera en la mano observándola confundido.

―¿Por qué no querías entrar? ―preguntó, asombrado.

―Solo quería comprar una bebida ―mintió. Quiso pasarlo de largo para dejar su bolso en el sofá, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

―Ya hablé con Takeru. Ahora dime por qué no querías entrar.

Sora resopló. Se acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro derecho, cruzó los brazos y lo observó.

―No lo sé, tal vez... pensé que querrías estar solo.

―¿Todo el día? Sora, creo que me estás mintiendo.

Rodó los ojos, molesta. Él aflojó el agarre de su brazo y también cruzó los brazos.

―No sé desde cuando no podemos ser honestos con el otro.

―¡Yamato! ―Sora caminó hasta el sofá y apoyó su bolso en él antes de continuar―. No es una cuestión de honestidad, es que esta situación con Taichi...

―Yo arreglaré mis problemas con él ―protestó―. Cuando ambos lo creamos conveniente.

―¡Es que esta no es una cuestión de ustedes dos, Yamato! ―exclamó, alzando los brazos para agarrarse la cabeza. Piyomon y Gabumon se habían acercado hasta la puerta, sorprendidos por escucharlos discutir―. Si tú y Taichi no se llevan bien... ―No terminó su frase.

―Sora... ―suspiró―. Si estás preocupada por Omegamon, no creo que sea necesario... no lo sé, no creo que lleguemos a ese estado.

―¿Y si lo hacemos? No podemos saberlo de antemano. ―Yamato no contestó―. Mira ―propuso―, mañana nos juntaremos otra vez. Quiero que vengas y hables con Taichi.

Yamato dejó caer sus brazos y se encaminó a la cocina. Sora cerró los ojos apenas él la cruzó, molesta y triste por no haber obtenido resultados de esa conversación.

Pero luego respiró hondo y mantuvo la respiración, cuando él le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la abrazó contra sí, apoyándola en su cuerpo.

―Sora ―le susurró en el oído, dándole escalofríos―. No quiero que tengas miedo. Yo siempre te protegeré ―afirmó.

―¡Que romántico! ―exclamó Piyomon, casi sin darle tiempo a Sora de sonrojarse o enternecerse por las acciones de su novio.

―¡Piyomon! ―volvió a protestar, intentando zafarse del agarre de su novio para enfrentarla. Él no se lo permitió.

―Ups, Sora está enojada. Creo que tenemos que irnos ―concluyó, empujando a Gabumon hacia dentro de la cocina.

―Siempre me hace lo mismo ―murmuró, pero sin embargo se dejó caer otra vez contra el pecho de su novio. Alzó la mirada, solo para verle la base de la cara―. Lo siento ―musitó.

―No lo sientas... y yo tampoco. ―La besó en el cabello―. Encontrémonos en el medio. ¿Si?

Sora sonrió, triste.

Se dejó mimar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este drabble es parte de la colección "Escenas perdidas de tri" que hicimos en el topic Sorato. En este caso, el momento es "Después de la reunión en la oficina de Koushiro Sora ha quedado con Yamato", de la primera película.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen un lindo review. ¡Adiós!

P.D.: Este drabble busca título, ¡sea generoso!


	21. En el camerino

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Situado en Saikai, Sora visita a Yamato antes del concierto, por la mañana.

* * *

 **En el camerino**

―¡¿Todo esto es para ustedes?! ―exclamó Sora, aplaudiendo una vez.

Yamato se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado por su sorpresa.

―No es la gran cosa… ―murmuró, indicando los espejos escritos y los asientos desvencijados.

―¿Bromeas? ¡Es tu primer camerino personal!

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, incómodo.

―Lo comparto con toda la banda ―explicó.

―Yamato, ¡acepta un cumplido! ―pidió, sonriendo―. Es, ¿cuánto? La… ¿segunda, tercera vez que tocas con KOD? ―Él se alzó de hombros―. Creo que esto es todo un logro y me gustaría que estuvieras contento por ello.

―¿Vendrás esta tarde? ―preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema―. Aún no sabemos en qué orden nos toca, o mejor dicho a qué hora, por las demoras entre banda y banda…

―Por supuesto que vendré. ―Sora saltó de su silla giratoria y se acercó hasta él―. No me lo perdería por nada. Bueno… tal vez por un ataque digimon ―bromeó.

―Que simpática estás hoy ―susurró una vez que ella se estacionó delante suyo. Ahora fue Sora la que alzó los hombros.

―Estoy contenta por tus logros, aunque tú aún no lo aceptes.

Yamato se ruborizó y quiso girar la vista, pero se mantuvo hipnotizado por la mirada de ella.

―¿A qué hora viene Takeru?

―Pronto. Va a ayudarme a preparar los instrumentos y averiguar los últimos datos… horarios y eso. Ya sabes, él es nuestro… manager ―sonrió―. ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Para aprovechar el tiempo. ―Sora pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, lo acercó hacia sí rápidamente y lo besó sin pausa.

Se separó en lo que para Yamato fue un segundo, lo besó en el cachete y se alejó hasta la puerta.

―Debo terminar mi entrenamiento ―justificó, indicando su ropa de gimnasia―. Pero me bañaré y te veo en unas horas, Takeru puede avisarme la hora exacta.

―¡No te vayas aún! ―reclamó, acercándose torpemente hacia ella.

Sora sonrió, le tiró un beso con la mano y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	22. La banda que era lo más

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **La banda que era lo más**

* * *

A Sora le gustaba la música.

Los gritos de Mimí y Miyako, no tanto.

―¡Baila con nosotras! ―gritó Mimí, zarandeándola―. ¡Esta banda es _lo más_!

Sora sonrió, por cortesía. Dio dos o tres pasitos de baile, para disimular. Aparentemente, Mimí creyó que se divertía, porque la dejó ser.

A Sora le gustaba la música. ¡No los recitales de bandas en formación, seguidas por hordas de niños de escuela secundaria!

Y ellas tres, claro, que ya eran universitarias… Pero a Miyako le gustaba un niño menor que ella, que estaría ahí. A Mimí, simplemente, le gustaba bailar.

Sora terminó de deprimirse cuando sus dos amigas, reinas de la pista de baile (y muy alocadas también), de alguna manera lograron hacerse sobre los hombros de dos jóvenes altos (Sora deseaba que, al menos, uno de ellos fuera el candidato de Miyako). ¡Y ella era la más bajita de las tres!

Ligeramente molesta, aunque no lo admitiría, dio la vuelta para marcharse al fondo del local, donde podría sentarse… o al menos recostarse sobre la pared transpirada. Si, de todas maneras, ¡con su altura no llegaba a ver las bandas!

Se chocó con alguien. O, mejor dicho, alguien se la chocó. ¡Casi siguió de largo con ella debajo suyo!

―¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó, agitado. El golpe no había sido fuerte, apenas un empujón, pero Sora estaba de mal humor y lista para quejarse.

Aunque hay que admitir que se atontó un poco al alzar la vista y ver al roquero rubio de ojos azules que la había chocado.

―¡Lo siento! ―repitió, a los gritos―. ¡Eres muy bajita, no te vi!

Sora se molestó, bello y educado, ¡hubiera sido mucho pedir! ¡Y en ese local apestoso y transpirado!

Por educación, sonrió y se dispuso a proseguir su camino.

―¡Lo siento! ―dijo, por tercera vez―. En verdad lo siento. Déjame compensarte.

―¡No pasa nada! ¡Gracias! ―gritó, intentando alejarse. El muchacho insistió.

―¡Lo siento, no quiero gritar! ―dijo y, tomándola de ambos brazos, la impulsó hacia sí. Luego, se encorvó para que sus cabezas quedaran a la misma altura―. Si te quedas entre la gente te seguirán chocando ―dijo. A Sora le gustó el tono grave de su voz―. Si me lo permites, me gustaría alzarte sobre mis hombros. Al menos hasta que termine este grupo.

«No es necesario». Pero en vez de eso, dijo:

―No quiero molestarte.

―Por favor.

Y enseguida Sora se encontró alzada sobre los hombros del muchacho rubio y alto que acababa de conocer. Nerviosa, se agarró de sus hombros, de su cuello, de su cabeza… ya tenía los dedos firmemente enredados entre sus cabellos rubios cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente ¡estaba toqueteando a un extraño! Avergonzada, retiró las manos. Su extraño de ojos azules la sostenía de las piernas, y cuando ella lo soltó, se las apretó con delicadeza… ¿acaso quería que lo siguiera acariciando? … pero no, ella no se atrevería. No lo conocía. Nunca antes había visto esos cabellos rubios…

… y no los volvería a ver.

Sora le enredó las manos.

La canción terminó, la banda se despedía y a ella ya estaban bajándola, justo cuando comenzaba a perder la timidez y a, de hecho, disfrutar ese contacto. Pero, después de todo, él solo quería hacerle un favor para expiar una culpa que, Sora creía, no tenía.

―Yamato ―se presentó―. Lamento tener que irme.

―No te preocupes ―dijo, aunque un poco lo lamentaba―. Te dije que no me lastimaste. Gracias, igual.

Sabía que él la miraba fijo, pero en la oscuridad no lograba descifrar con claridad su expresión.

―Debo irme.

―Lo sé ―sonrió. A su lado la gente se reacomodaba para escuchar a la nueva banda, los empujaban y movían de lado a otro. Yamato no se fue.

―Es que… ¡ya! ―sonrió―. ¿Puedo pedirte tu nombre?

Sora, desprevenida, rio.

―Claro que puedes.

―¡Pero debo irme! ―repitió.

―Yamato Ishida deja de flirtear y sube al escenario ―dijo, por micrófono, uno de los integrantes de la nueva banda.

Entre luces parpadeantes, ella lo vio bajar el rostro. Cuando lo alzó, solo pudo distinguir que su expresión era otra.

―Tu nombre ―pidió, con firmeza.

―Sora ―dijo, sorprendida. En realidad, ella aún no había entendido lo que acababa de suceder.

―Gracias.

Y en unos pocos pasos, Yamato saltó al escenario.

Ishida, el que había estado flirteando con ella.


	23. Conquistar la Luna

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Reto de Proyecto 1-8 para mi hermanita, Chii. De cierta forma, este drabble es una continuación de mi viejísimo fic "Conquistar el Cielo". Se puede leer sin leer aquel (pero aquel está editado al año 2016, cuento yo). Es un ligerísimo UA situado en 02.

 **Conquistar la Luna**

 _Para Chii_ , _hermosa, genia, Diorsa con mayúscula_

* * *

Sora separó sus labios de los de Yamato y se sintió temblar. Un segundo beso a veces se sentía como un primero, y un primer beso a veces se sentía como… _vaya_. ¡Su primer beso!

Por una vez, el silencio de Yamato le supo a incomodidad. ¿Estaría él, también, queriendo que lo tragase la tierra?

Y, claro, no sería él quien rompiera el hielo. Tenía la reputación, Yamato, a su favor… tenía la simpatía, Sora, quemándole las mejillas.

―¿Y… cómo era eso… de ser astronauta? ―preguntó. Retomó, como quien no quiere la cosa, una conversación que ya había virado.

―Y… eso… ―respondió. Se recostó sobre el toldo, alzó la vista al Cielo.

A los dos.

―Yamato… ―susurró. A él su sonrojo le pareció tan tierno que le cambió el ritmo de los latidos.

―¿Quieres saber hace cuánto te quiero, o quieres saber hace cuánto quiero ir al espacio? ―Se irguió, se sostuvo con las manos detrás suyo. La encaró, haciéndose el valiente.

Yamato, en realidad, temblaba.

Sora, tomada por sorpresa, esquivó su mirada. Podría explotarle la cara por el sonrojo.

―Lo del espacio… ―murmuró.

Yamato se volvió a acostar. Apoyó ambos brazos bajo su cabeza. Sora, a su lado, permaneció sentada. No se animó a moverse.

―No sé cuándo empezó ―admitió―. Pero sé cómo va a terminar.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―preguntó, con sorpresa.

Lo miró. Desde arriba, lo descubrió sonriente. No sabe qué impulso la acometió, pero sin dudarlo extendió su mano hacia sus brazos. Él, solícito, tal vez impulsado también, tal vez confundido, cambió su posición.

Le tomó la mano.

―Quiero viajar con Gabumon al espacio ―dijo. Sora lo miró con sorpresa y sonrió. Él también. Suavemente, apretó sus dedos―. Pisaremos algún planeta. Marte, Júpiter…

―¿Se podrá? ―preguntó. Soñadora, alzó la vista al cielo―. ¿Podrán los digimon viajar al espacio alguna vez?

―¡Claro que sí! ―Yamato volvió a erguirse, sin soltarle la mano. La aprisionó contra el toldo. De repente, era un niño otra vez―. Podemos preguntarle a Koushirou, pero ya verás que sí. Gabumon tendrá un traje con lugar para su cuerno y todo.

Enternecida, Sora rio.

―¡Pero si es así no podrá digievolucionar! ―argumentó. Yamato lo pensó.

―Sí… tal vez él alguna vez tenga ese sueño, digievolucionar en el espacio… ―Volvió a detenerse, pensando―. Pues le preguntaremos eso también a Koushirou. Él sabrá.

Sonrieron. _Se_ sonrieron. Sora, anclada en el momento, olvidó que acababa de besarse con uno de sus mejores amigos. _Dos_ veces.

―¿Y… la luna? ―preguntó, observándola. Yamato, en cambio, solo podía mirar a su Cielo.

―A la luna ya la han pisado ―explicó, alzándose de hombros―. Tengo unos videos.

―¡Yamato, ya lo sé! ―reclamó. Por primera vez, lo soltó y golpeó en el hombro. Yamato rio y, rápidamente, volvió a tomar su mano. La tiró hacia sí y volvió a besarla, sin pedir permiso.

Sin pedir permiso, Sora lo besó a su vez.

―¿Qué pasa… con la luna? ―preguntó, luego.

―No lo sé… es una tontería, pero siempre me ha gustado ―dijo, con timidez.

―¿La luna? ―preguntó una vez más―. No lo sabía.

―Y yo no sabía de tu pasión por el cielo ―respondió ella.

―Por el Cielo con mayúscula ―refutó. Sora se sonrojó, tímida aún luego de cuatro besos―. Sora ―susurró.

La abrazó por la espalda y la forzó a recostarse contra él. Solícita, Sora se dejó.

―¿Has escuchado hablar de la selenofilia? ―preguntó, cómoda. Ella no podía ver sus ojos. Él no podía hacer más que verla a ella.

―No… ―admitió.

―No tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte ―pidió. Un ligero apretón le indicó que él había entendido―. Es… el amor, la pasión por la luna… tomarle fotografías, salir a verla a la noche… buscarla.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, emocionado. Nuevamente, Sora sintió que Yamato había vuelto a ser un niño.

―Siempre me he sentido atraída hacia la luna ―sonrió―. Espero que no te parezca tonto. Comparado a tus sueños, mi pasión parece algo tonta.

―Sora, ¡claro que no! ―Se separó de ella hasta que Sora volvió a mirarlo a los ojos―. Cuando sea un astronauta también iré a la luna. Te traeré una piedra lunar ―dijo, con seguridad.

―Ay, ¡Yamato! ―reclamó, avergonzada. Quiso separarse de él, pero Yamato no la dejó.

―Sora, hablo en serio ―aseguró―. Yo busco el Cielo, tú buscas la luna… creo que podemos complementarlo… o complementarnos… ―agregó, bajando la voz.

Esta vez fue Sora quien lo forzó a levantar la mirada.

―Eso de… complementarnos… ―se sonrojó―… suena bastante bien ―sonrió.

Yamato la besó.

El quinto beso, de alguna forma, no eran solo sueños cumplidos. Eran tardes de sol y noches de luna, mapas de estrellas y constelaciones encontradas. Serían bailes de tap, pasteles en navidad, niños en el verano, rocas lunares… sueños por cumplir y mucha, _mucha_ , emoción por desbordarse.

Sora lo besó por sexta vez.

* * *

 **Notas:** Chii me retó a escribir algo con la palabra "selenofilia" y, aunque esta no fue mi idea inicial, una vez que llegó no pude quitármela. Incluso actualicé el otro fic, porque pensé que lo iba a agregar ahí. Pero, de alguna manera, no me sentí capaz de darle una continuación "formal" a ese one shot, seguramente mi fic más exitoso y al que más cariño le tengo. Así que esta es… la continuación no oficial, llamémosle.

Chii divina, no sé si tenías en mente que fuera Sora la que ama la luna pero pienso que, si Yamato ama el Cielo, ella debe amar la Luna, ¿no? (porque Luna igual a hombres lobos y Yamato es uno, ya lo sabemos). (¿Qué?).

A todos, gracias por leer. Y perdón por las notas largas. Esta vez había mucho que decir.


	24. Un astronauta abrazando la luna

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

Para Marin-Ishida, por el primer año de vida del topic Sorato.

 **Un astronauta abrazando la luna**

Los días de lluvia, a Sora le gusta vestirse de verde. Lo aprendió de Mimí, quien dice que ninguna eventualidad climática puede aguarle la tarde. Sora busca, para combinar, el pendiente transparente, con forma de luna, que Yamato le regaló cuando eran novios. Sonríe al escuchar su voz.

―Me gusta que te vistas de verde, es por lo que te dijo Mimí, ¿no? Regalarle una sonrisa a las nubes. Te ves preciosa, te quiero.

Sora se abraza mientras siente un tintineo simpático en sus brazos, una sensación conocida. Algo así como una caricia.

Al día siguiente ya no llueve. Aún no salió el sol, pero sabe que no va a llover. Piensa en relajarse y darle un respiro al verde, pero entonces recuerda: «regalarle una sonrisa a las nubes». Mientras busca un nuevo conjunto, siente que Yamato le leyó la mente:

―Siempre me ha parecido simpático que seas tan leal a algo que hace tanto tiempo te dijo tu amiga. Oye… ¿no serás tú un poco dueña del emblema de la amistad? ―ríe―. No me quejo, el verde se te ve mejor que nada. Eres linda.

Sora atraviesa su día feliz, radiante en verde y riendo sola.

―Sora, lamento lo que te dije ayer ―dice Yamato, a la mañana siguiente―. Eso de que el verde es tu mejor color. La verdad es que todos se te ven bien… el verde, tal vez, es más llamativo. Por el color de tu pelo. Qué lindo color de pelo tienes, Sora.

―Qué conversador y tierno eres algunas mañanas, me pregunto cómo puedo hacer para que lo seas más seguido ―responde.

Le lleva unos segundos arrepentirse.

Yamato, sin embargo, no contesta. Ese día, Sora no la pasa tan feliz.

―¡Buen día, Sora! ―saluda a la mañana siguiente―. Ya es principio de mes, no olvides comprar leche de almendras cuando salgas de tu atelier. ¡Y no, no compres leche de vaca! Luego te cae mal. ¡Hazme caso!

Mientras Sora se prende, sola, la pulsera con todos los planetas que él le regaló, se siente pesimista: «luego te cae mal, y yo no estoy ahí para cuidarte».

Ese día llueve, y Sora no se vistió de verde. Yamato no le avisó.

Sí le avisó de la leche de almendras, y por eso esa noche puede madrugar dibujando con algo tibio que tomar. Para cuando se acuesta, pasadas las dos am, ya no es tan malo que Yamato no esté ahí.

―Ponte algún accesorio que te hayas comprado tú, Sora, o que te haya regalado alguien más. ¡Todos los días vistes accesorios con motivos del espacio! Parecerás una diseñadora temática.

Sora suelta una carcajada involuntaria mientras, a regañadientes, se quita los pendientes de media luna que se había puesto.

―Eso incluye la ropa, Sora. Te quiero

Ríe una vez más mientras, atrapada, se quita su abrigo con botones en forma de estrella.

―Hola, Sora. Hoy te estoy mirando desde aquí arriba, ¡no olvides apagar la luz del balcón antes de irte!

―¡No está la luz prendida, Yamato! ―regaña, contenta.

Él no contesta más. Sora, haciéndose la desentendida, toma el anillo con un pequeño meteorito engarzado. No debe contarle todo lo que hace, ¿no?

―Buen día, Sora. ¡Sonríe! Y recuerda que el verde combina con tu cabello. ¿Cuántas pecas tienes hoy? ¡Que tengas un buen día!

―Sora, hoy es el cumpleaños del marido de Hikari, lo tengo aquí anotado. Llévale un regalo de mi parte, ¿sí? Y no te pongas el pequeño vestido negro, se te entalla mucho en el escote… y no estoy ahí para verlo.

―¿Te has hecho los chequeos médicos, Sora? Te tocan por esta fecha. Si no me quieres contar, al menos háblalo con alguna de tus amigas. Alguien debe tener una constancia.

Play, stop, play, stop. Así transcurren los días de Sora cuando Yamato está en el espacio. Algunos días llora; le echa la culpa a las hormonas. Otros días ríe por sus ocurrencias, y porque cree que en la JAXA pueden prever el clima de dos meses enteros.

A veces se pregunta si no estará guionado por Takeru, ¡las cosas tiernas que le dice!

Otras veces, llora un poco más.

La mayoría de los días, sin embargo, Sora sonríe. Sonríe porque Yamato se fue siguiendo su sueño, y porque parte de su sueño también es que ella, ahí abajo, sonría para él. Por eso, para cada día de cada viaje, Yamato le prepara una pequeña grabación. Con fecha y hasta con hora a veces. Con consejos, instrucciones, mensajes, chistes y besos, muchos besos. Para Sora son una caricia, son una manera de continuar con su día a día. Son su forma de levantar la cabeza y enfrentar las rutinas sin su marido, sin su compañero, sin su amigo. ¿Lamenta por un segundo que Yamato haya elegido esa carrera?

Sora sonríe mientras se prende un pequeño astronauta abrazando la luna en su chaqueta.

―No seas ridícula, Sora, ya no eres una adolescente. ¡Al menos escóndelo bajo la solapa! ―parece escuchar que le dice Yamato.

Se alisa el cabello con las manos, ataviada con su accesorio y, con una sonrisa inmensa, Sora sale a enfrentar su día a día.

* * *

 **Notas:** Este fic es para Marin-Ishida, mi amiga invisible del topic Sorato. ¡Me puse tan contenta cuando me tocaste! :D La verdad es que no era esto lo que tenía en mente, quería hacer algo de humor, pero cuando no pude escribirlo recordé este video tan hermoso que nos dejaste y aquí ves. Espero que te guste :)

Para quienes no lo han visto, Marin encontró un video publicitario de una marca de accesorios llamada Tous en la que Gwyneth Paltrow es una diseñadora de modas a la que su marido, astronauta, le deja una grabación por día. Ese video está hecho por Kakudou, nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

Muchas gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar.


	25. Majime

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Majime**

 _Para Koukacs_

 **Majime** , una persona confiable que puede conseguir que las cosas se hagan sin causar dramas.

* * *

―Yamato, ¿puedes sostener a Mayumi un momento?

Yamato tomó a la niña de manos de Sora mientras esta buscaba algo dentro de su bolso. Extrajo una caja de chocolates.

―Pensé que ya le habíamos hecho un regalo ―dijo, confundido.

―A la niña sí. Pero a Mina no.

Yamato palmeó la espalda de Mayumi y la acomodó entre sus brazos. Cuando Sora la pidió, él no la devolvió.

―¿A ti también te gustaría que te regalaran chocolates, o algo, luego de dar a la luz?

―No es eso, Yamato. ―Sora se miró brevemente en un espejo pequeño antes de tocar el timbre―. Es solo que Mina está lejos de su país y pienso que no está de más malcriarla un poco, ¿no lo crees?

No pudieron hablar más, ya que Koushirou abrió la puerta casi en el mismo momento en que llamaron.

―¡Koushirou, felicidades! ―exclamaron ambos.

―Sora, Yamato, ¡muchas gracias! ―Los hizo pasar y, mientras se quitaban los zapatos, Sora notó sus ojeras.

―¿Estás bien, Koushirou? ¿Quieres que vengamos en otro momento? ―preguntó. Le acercó los chocolates―. Son para Mina, pero creo que a ti también te vendrían bien ―sonrió.

―Gracias, chicos, no se hubieran molestado. Hola, Mayumi ―saludó. La niña agarró su dedo y le sonrió―. Pasen, por favor. Mina está descansando.

―Volveremos en otro momento ―dijo Yamato, con firmeza.

―No es necesario. Es solo que... bueno, la cesárea... como no era planeada... ―Koushirou abandonó lo que estaba diciendo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Sora, preocupada, lo persiguió y lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un hombro.

―Koushirou, Mina estará bien. ―Él le sonrió, agradecido, mientras dejaba los chocolates en una bandeja que aparentemente había estado preparando para su mujer.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Lo lamento. ―Levantó la bandeja y se adelantó a sus invitados―. Dejaré esto junto a la cama de Mina, pero pueden ir a ver a Osen. Está durmiendo en su cuarto.

Sora y Yamato se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la niña, a la que encontraron despierta y sonriendo en un moisés de color verde. A su lado había una cama pequeña en la que aparentemente Koushirou había estado recostado antes de que llegaran.

―Hola, niña pelirroja ―saludó Sora, acercándose. Al igual que Mayumi había hecho con Koushirou, la niña, curiosa, estrechó uno de sus dedos―. Que carita de niña inteligente que tienes, ya veo que serás igual que tu papá y tu mamá.

Yamato y Mayumi se acercaron desde el otro lado del moisés, y enseguida Mayumi comenzó a desesperarse por tocar a la niña.

―¿La dejo? ―preguntó Yamato, preocupado.

―A ver. ―Sora tomó a Mayumi de brazos de su marido y la acercó a Osen―. Ella es más chiquita, así que ten cuidado ―dijo, ante la eventual casualidad de que su bebé entendiera lo que le decía.

Osen rio cuando Mayumi se le acercó, y Sora se animó a sentarla junto a ella.

―Hola, Osen. ―Yamato tomó la mano de su niña y la movió en señal de saludo―. Soy Mayumi y eres la niña pelirroja más preciosa que conozco, luego de mi madre claro, pero de ella aún no he visto fotos de cuando tenía tu edad.

―Ay, ¡Yamato! ―protestó Sora, aunque rio.

―Me pregunto si serán mejores amigas. ―Yamato soltó a Mayumi y observaron a las bebes sonriéndose con curiosidad.

―Taichi también se preguntó lo mismo. ―Koushirou volvió a entrar cargando tres vasos de limonada en una bandeja. Se había lavado la cara y su flequillo colorado seguía húmedo.

―Pero ellas dos son niñas, Taiki será tan alocado como Taichi de pequeño. Quiero que mi hija sea mejor amiga de una niña tan pelirroja como esta. ―Yamato acarició las mejillas rosadas de la bebé.

―Bueno... a mí no me fue tan mal teniendo dos mejores amigos varones cuando era pequeña. ―Sora se encogió de hombros y, con cautela, se acercó a Koushirou―. Y me hace muy feliz que hayas sido uno de ellos.

Koushirou se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, cohibido.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Yamato. Asintió, pero no le creyó―. Tal vez estás muy cansado. Debe ser cansador ocuparte tanto de la bebé, ya que Mina sigue en reposo.

―Me encuentro muy bien. Osen no me trae problemas. ¿No ven de tranquila que es? ―Buscó su teléfono celular y sacó una foto a las dos bebes descansado juntas―. Si Taiki estuviera aquí, estarían llorando o gritando. Creo que Mayumi es una mejor influencia para mi niña; aceptaré tu oferta, Yamato.

Sora rio y, avergonzada, se tapó la boca.

―Yamato, Koushirou, nuestros hijos elegirán por su cuenta a sus mejores amigos o amigas. Creo que nosotros lo hicimos muy bien ―sonrió―. Koushirou ―dijo, con firmeza―. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Mina y descansas un rato con ella? Seguro le hará bien que su marido la acompañe un rato.

―¡Pero si acaban de llegar! ―protestó.

Yamato, sonriendo, contestó:

―Nosotros cuidaremos a Osen. Mayumi está cómoda y no creo que ninguna de las dos llore. Y si lo hicieran... bueno, no tendremos tantos problemas en calmarlas.

―¡Pero son mis visitas!

―No somos tus visitas, Koushirou ―dijo Sora, mientras con cuidado lo conducía hasta la puerta―. Somos tu familia. Ahora, ve ―lo empujó suavemente―. Déjanos cuidar esta tarde a nuestra sobrina.

―Sora, Yamato... ―murmuró, avergonzado.

―Ve, Koushirou, o nos arrepentiremos ―dijo Yamato―. ¡Ve! ―repitió.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirando alternadamente a su niña y a la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba su esposa.

―Bueno... gracias, chicos.

―Ya nos devolverás el favor la próxima vez que Sora nos rompa la computadora.

―¡Oye! ―protestó, y mientras Koushirou se alejaba, cansado, los escuchó reír.

Se metió entre las sábanas y besó a su mujer, adormilada, quien aún debía permanecer boca arriba luego de una cesárea practicada de urgencia. Ella sonrió y le hizo entender que notó su presencia a su lado.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Koushirou volvió a escuchar risas.

 **Notas:** Kou queridísima, sé que como fanfic no es la gran cosa pero espero que te haya gustado y que el título te parezca adecuado. Para escribir este fic me inspiré en el que Ayumi le hizo a Chii, debo decir. Así que agradecimientos a ella también.

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Mejor amigx mundial del mundo entero

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Mejor amigx mundial del mundo entero**

 _Para Ayumi-nightbeauty, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

* * *

Sora fue la primera en darse cuenta de que le gustaba Mimí. Taichi se sintió un poco culpable.

―¿Cómo no hacerlo? ―le diría, años después, a Mimí―. Yo no me di cuenta de que ella tenía sentimientos por Yamato hasta que la vi asustada frente a ese camerino, con su tapado celeste y una caja de color verde entre las manos.

―¿Asustada? Sora no se describiría a sí misma de esa manera ―protestó.

―Pues tu no la viste, fui yo el que estaba ahí ―dijo. Se miraron en silencio unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír. Nuevamente podrían empezar con su eterna discusión: ¿lo vi yo antes? ¿lo viste tú? ¿quién los ayudó a dar el primer empujón...? y, doliese lo que doliese, Mimí nunca ganaba esa pelea.

―No deberías sentirte culpable ―respondió Mimí. Lo empujó de la silla e intentó sentarse junto a él.

―¡No entramos! ―protestó Taichi―. ¡Fuera! ―intentó echarla, pero ella se resistió.

―¡Pues si no entramos, me subo arriba tuyo! ―Y así fue. Mimí terminó a horcajadas de Taichi, incómodos ambos en una silla con rueditas―. Así se está mejor. ―Se besaron―. Como te decía ―retomó, una vez hubo terminado de besarlo―. Sora jamás te echará en cara que no hayas entendido sus sentimientos. Tampoco lo hacías en el digimundo, ¿recuerdas?

Taichi la abrazó por las caderas y ella recostó su cuello sobre el hombro de Taichi. Muchas veces, hablaban sin mirarse.

―Pero en el digimundo era distinto. Porque éramos chicos y yo hacía lo que quería y no pensaba en nada. Incluso antes, cuando éramos más pequeños y Sora y yo ya éramos amigos.

―Antes, durante y ahora ―dijo―. Yo creo que sigues siendo ese niño tierno. ―Se separó de él y le apretó los cachetes―. Un niño tierno al que voy a besar toda esta noche, ¡entera! ―Sin soltarlo, comenzó a besarlo en la cara, en forma ruda.

―¡Mimí, Mimí! ―Taichi intentó zafarse, pero ella estaba empeñada y él no quería ocupar más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Ya, ya ―dijo, cuando se tranquilizó. Taichi gruñó, ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo y apoyar su cara en su hombro―. Te interrumpí. Decías que pensabas que habías cambiado luego del digimundo y que sin embargo fuiste incapaz de ver lo que Sora sentía por Yamato.

―Sí ―suspiró―. Yo sé que ella no está ni estará molesta por eso, jamás.

―No, Sora es muy educada y ubicada para algo así. Y además es muy buena.

―Sí.

―Y es bella, ¡tan bella! Ah, ya quisiera sus ojos rojos, su piel tostada y la... simplicidad con que se mueve.

―¿Mimí?

―¿Sí?

―¿Puedo hablar un poco yo acerca de Sora? ―Mimí rio.

―Sí.

―Bien. Lo que quería decirte desde el principio es que mi sentimiento de culpa no es por lo que ella pueda o no sentir respecto a mis acciones. Sé que Sora jamás ha pensado siquiera en esto que estamos conversando.

―Sí, porque es tan amable y considerada que...

―¡Mimí, yo también quiero hablar!

―¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Es mi mejor amiga y quiero decir cosas lindas sobre ella!

Taichi suspiró hondo y se obligó a contar hasta tres, recordando que de los dos, Mimí era aún la más niña.

―¿Por qué mejor no me escuchas a mí decir cosas lindas de tu mejor amiga?

―Mmh... de acuerdo ―aceptó.

―Pues bien. Toda esta conversación interrumpida se orientaba a decirte que... que creo que la amistad es un camino de dos vías. Que tiene que haber un ida y vuelta, un ir y venir. Que tiene que ser recíproca...

―Y lo es, Taichi.

―... Y a veces siento que yo, con ella, no fui la "vuelta", el "venir" o la reciprocidad que se merece. ¿Me entiendes?

―No ―dijo, rápidamente―. No vuelvas a explicármelo. ―Volvió a sentarse y a mirarlo―. No te entiendo porque es ilógico que cargues con un sentimiento de culpa o como quieras llamarlo por una situación que no es real, y por una persona que jamás en su vida pensará eso de ti. Taichi. ―Lo tomó de la cara y él se sorprendió al notar lo seria que estaba―. No quiero que jamás dudes de la importancia que tienes para Sora. Tu eres su mejor amigo, ayer, hoy y en el futuro. Está con Yamato hace tantos años que no podemos contarlos y tú aún sigues siendo su mejor amigo. ―Pensó un momento antes de continuar. Taichi tan solo la miró embelesado, porque era demasiado hermosa―. Creo que hasta es injusto con ella que lo pienses. A Sora la entristecería saberlo.

―... de acuerdo. ―Mimí supo que él no estaba muy convencido.

―¿Taichi? ―preguntó, otra vez en su lugar en sus hombros―. Tú igual sabes que para Sora YO soy su MEJOR amiga mundial del mundo entero, ¿cierto?

―¿Qué? ¡Jamás! ―gritó. Comenzó a forcejear con ella para sacarla de su regazo―. ¡Sal, sal! ―reclamó―. Estás pesada, Sora sería más considerada.

―¡Me ofendería si no fueras tan tierno! ―exclamó, y volvió a saltar sobre Taichi una vez que este hubo logrado pararla.

―¡Mimí! ―gritó, simulando estar molesto.

Sus carcajadas, sin embargo, no tardaron en contagiarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ayumi-chan preciosa, ¡feliz cumpleaños! :D no me decidía por sorato o michi así que salieron ambos. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y, sobre todo, que hoy pases un día super espectacular :D porque te lo mereces.

¡Adiós, y gracias por leer!


	27. Irusu

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Irusu**

Sora se levantó con el tercer golpe en la puerta.

―No atiendas ―pidió Yamato, adormilado.

―Son las tres de la tarde ―sonrió―. Ya no es hora de estar en la cama ―susurró.

―Aún llevas el camisón puesto ―regañó.

―Me pondré algo arriba. ―La puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

―Sora ―pidió. Estiró una mano y la tocó―. Ven a dormir conmigo.

―Yamato, están golpeando la puerta. Puede ser importante.

―Solo será Taichi ―murmuró, sin soltarla.

―Taichi está de viaje. ―Sora se irguió, Yamato ajustó el apriete sobre su brazo y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

―Entonces será Mimí. Vuelve a la cama.

―No voy a dejar esperando a Mimí. ―Volvieron a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez Sora no pudo resistirse a besar la mano de Yamato―. Déjame ir. Tal vez es Koushirou ―aventuró.

―Koushirou nos hubiera avisado al teléfono. ―Por las dudas, Yamato chequeó el suyo―. Vuelve a dormir. ―Se sentó y la atrapó entre sus brazos, la acostó sobre sí. La besó―. Vuelve a dormir conmigo ―pidió.

―Pero la puerta… ―La puerta volvió a escucharse.

―Vuelve a dormir conmigo, Sora… ―susurró―. Hoy no estamos en casa.

―Pero…

Sora, besada, abrazada, adormilada, se quedó sin argumentos.

 **Notas:** Irusu significa, en japonés, "hacer de cuenta que no estás en casa cuando te tocan la puerta".


	28. Shinrin-Yoku

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Shinrin-Yoku**

―Sora…

Sora cerró los ojos, rio. Pasó una hoja en su libro.

―Yamato ―respondió ella, riendo―. Sigue leyendo.

―Pero Sora…

―Yamato ―dijo, con firmeza. Cerró su libro y giró su cuerpo hacia su novio―. Estamos en el bosque. Relájate, ¡lee! ―pidió.

―No me relajan los bosques. Me relaja el mar.

―Y a mí me relaja el sol, Yama ―respondió―. Sentarme en un banco, llevar una botella de agua, mi libro preferido… ponerme un gorro y leer toda la tarde ―suspiró―. A ti, sin embargo, el sol te quema el rostro. ―Le tomó la cara con delicadeza y lo besó.

―Cuando pasas mucho tiempo al sol, te llenas de pecas ―rio―. Me gustan tus pecas, Sora.

―A mí también. Pero no me gusta cuando te quemas. No hay protector solar que alcance.

―Es que… ―Yamato ya había abandonado su libro―. A mí me gusta el mar ―dijo, una vez más―. Si no vamos a estar al sol, ¿por qué no sentarnos a la sombra en el mar?

―Yama… ―susurró. Se recostó contra su regazo y lo miró desde abajo―. ¿Tan poco relajante te resulta el bosque?

―No… ―contestó, mientras juntaba pasto con las manos―. Solo quiero saber por qué no quieres ir a leer al mar.

Sora cerró los ojos, giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Yamato retiró el flequillo de su frente y la pellizcó en las mejillas.

―Dime ―pidió.

―Porque… ―suspiró―. La sal del mar arruina las hojas de los libros.

Yamato rio.

―¡Pero no te pido que los leas _dentro_ del agua!

―¡La sal en el ambiente, Yamato! ―se quejó―. Agh, sabía que no lo entenderías. Dame mi libro ―exigió, irguiéndose. Él la sostuvo de los hombros y volvió a tirarla contra sus piernas.

―A veces eres tan ilógica.

―No soy ilógica.

―Obsesiva.

Sora rodó los ojos, molesta. Él le arrojó pasto en la cara.

―Yamato… ―se quejó, una vez más. Sin embargo, no se movió―. ¿No puedes encontrarme en el medio? ―pidió.

―¿Encontrarte en el medio?

Sora se levantó y sentó junto a él. Su libro se había llenado de los pastitos y las ramas que Yamato había arrojado sobre él.

―A ti te gusta el mar, a mí me gusta el parque ―repitió―. Cuando queremos estar solos, descansamos en el bosque. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

―¡No! ―contestó Yamato. Sin embargo, volvió a reír. La abrazó.

―Yama… ―susurró, intentando zafarse.

―Sora ―dijo, con firmeza, en su oído―. Te amo porque siempre quieres ceder, aunque sea un poco. ―La besó en la mejilla y Sora cerró los ojos, disfrutando.

* * *

 **Notas:** Shinrin-Yoku significa, literalmente, "baño de bosque", una visita al bosque para relajarse y mejorar la salud.


	29. Kuidaore

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Kuidaore**

* * *

―… también quiero manzanas asadas con azúcar negra, leche con chocolate para beber y pepinillos para el postre… ¡ah! ―exclamó Sora, alzando un dedo al aire―: también nos hace falta mayonesa… para ti ―aclaró.

Yamato dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa a la vez que su boca se abría hasta el piso, literalmente.

―¡Sora! ¡La obstetra dejó muy en claro que los antojos no son una excusa para subir de peso indiscriminadamente!

―¿Es que no me querrías, si fuera gorda…? ¿Cuándo tenga, por ejemplo, ocho meses de embarazo? ―lamentó. Se tapó la cara con las manos, melodramática.

Ese gesto, a Yamato, lo hizo acordar a Mimí.

―Toda está comida… ¿es para ti, o para los inventos culinarios de Mimí? ―preguntó, escéptico. Alzó una ceja al verla rodar los ojos.

―Si Mimí estuviera aquí, me compraría toda la comida que quiero… ―canturreó.

―Pues invítala ―respondió, con simpleza.

―Tal vez lo haga… ―Sora se inclinó sobre la mesa, sabía que a Yamato le encantaba ver su escote de embarazada. Con dos dedos caminó sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar su teléfono celular.

Yamato, sin embargo, lo tomó antes que ella.

―¡Está bien! ―exclamó, pálido―. ¡No la llames! Te compraré toda la comida que quieres.

―¡Gracias, Yamato! ―gritó, parándose y saltando a sus hombros. Su panza, sin embargo, le impidió llegar cómodamente a su marido.

―Lo que importa es la intención ―sonrió―. Sora… no te ofendas, pero quiero saberlo: ¿hasta cuándo vas a hacerme comprar comida así, en forma tan… indiscriminada?

―Hasta dejarte en bancarrota, claro.

Y con un casto beso en la mejilla, de costado, ya que de frente no llegaba, Sora regresó a hacer su extensa lista de la compra.

* * *

 **Notas:** Kuidaore, comer hasta estar en bancarrota.


	30. Halsey desafinada

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Halsey desafinada**

Yamato se despertó por los golpes a la puerta. No eran aporreos, aunque afuera llovía. Pero tampoco era el timbre: era la puerta, y solo Sora podía llegar de madrugada a su edificio a golpearle la puerta del departamento.

Se levantó en boxers y caminó arrastrando los pies. La recibió con un bostezo y no la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo mojado, aunque luego de que ella le hubiera preparado a él un café en su propio departamento, Yamato le ofreció cambiarse de ropa.

―No te preocupes, no me quedaré mucho rato ―dijo, pero ya eran las tres de la mañana y Yamato dudaba que saliera a la calle una vez más bajo esa tormenta.

―¿Estás borracha? ―preguntó. Estaba cansado, pero se sentía bien tomar café con ella.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―En realidad la cita no duró tanto tiempo ―admitió―, no tuve tiempo de tomar demasiado.

―Pero son las tres de la mañana, Sora… ¿qué hiciste fuera tanto tiempo?

―Debería haberme ahogado en alcohol ―prosiguió ella, prácticamente sin escucharlo―. Hubiera sido más gracioso que pararme bajo la lluvia.

―¡¿Te paraste bajo la lluvia?! ―Ahora Yamato estaba oficialmente preocupado. Sora le sonrió por encima de su taza de café.

―Estoy hablando en forma figurada, Yama ―susurró―. Me ahogué en… palabras, de él. Debería haber tomado alcohol.

―O haber venido a verme antes. ―Yamato bostezó y por eso se perdió la nueva sonrisa de Sora―. ¿Me vas a contar?

―Sí. ―Se tocó los pies para fijarse que estuvieran secos, luego, los subió junto a ella en el sillón―. Salí con un… compañero de trabajo, digámoslo. Él trabaja para una compañía que quiere comprar mis diseños y solemos vernos en desfiles y otros eventos.

―Ya sé. Tiene entradas en la cabeza pero se pone gel en la barba. Viste con ropa almidonada y saluda con un beso en la mano ―sonrió.

―No lo disfrutes tanto ―protestó―. No debería contarte tantas cosas ―murmuró―. Ahora no te contaré como fue la cita ―terminó, en voz alta.

―Vamos, Sora. Me despertaste a la madrugada, al menos hazme reír.

―Lo siento. ―Yamato alzó una ceja, sorprendido―. Pero me enamoré esta noche.

Y a Yamato la taza le tembló entre los dedos.

―No tenía intención de enamorarme esta noche. ―Yamato pensó que la frente le sudaba―. Pareciera que también te enamoraste esta noche. ―Yamato la miró, olvidando su taza a medio caer. El vapor le molestaba en la nariz. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?―. ¿Podemos pretender que nos amamos? ―A punto estuvo de saltarle encima.

Sora lo detuvo con una carcajada.

―No entiendo ―dijo, avergonzado. Esperaba no haberse dejado en evidencia.

―Eso me dijo, Yamato ―sonrió―. ¡En nuestra primera cita!

Pero a él el corazón le latía acelerado y no supo contestar.

―¿Yamato? ―preguntó, sorprendida. Se pasó a su sillón, y él la detuvo antes de que le tocara la frente con la palma de la mano.

―No estoy enfermo ―explicó―. Es que no entiendo. ¿Se enamoraron? ¿Y por qué no estás ahora con él? ―Su tono fue duro. Molesto.

―Yamato, todo lo que acabo de decirte es lo que me dijo él ―explicó. Se cruzó de brazos―. Lamento haberte molestado, creo que mejor me iré a casa. ¿Podrás dormir? ―Se levantó y caminó hasta el otro sillón, donde había dejado su bolso.

―Sora ―llamó.

―Ya, déjalo ―pidió―. Fue una mala idea molestarte. ―Se giró a verlo y sonrió―. Tengo llave de abajo, puedes regresar a dormir. ¿Quieres que te lave las tazas? Te lavaré las tazas. ―Cuando Sora se ponía nerviosa, hacía cosas de la casa―. Además, vi que no lavaste luego de cenar. Te lavaré los platos y luego me iré a casa. ¿No habría que cerrar las ventanas…?

Sora se internó en la cocina hablando sola y Yamato, sintiéndose el más tonto, se quedó sentado en su sillón, viéndola _vivir_.

No tardó en perseguirla. Sora lo hacía reír, con sus historias de citas malas, salidas cliché y momentos vergonzosos.

Sería un idiota si no la hacía quedarse a dormir esa noche.

… y la siguiente.

 **Notas:** A veces me pregunto porqué sigo subiendo todas estas cosas sin sentido que tengo en mis archivos... en este caso, el tonto-drabble surgió de una actividad del Topic Sorato en que se ofrecieron frases que luego debían convertirse en fics. El fic se llama "Halsey desafinada" porque la frase que Sora le dice a Yamato (que se la dijo a ella su cita de esa noche) es en realidad una canción de Halsey, y ojo que a mí me encanta, pero era muy divertido usarla de esta forma y no me resistí.

En fin.


	31. Despertó en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Notas:** otro tonto-drabble basado en una frase, en este caso propuesta por **GossipChii.**

* * *

 **Despertó en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo**

Ese día, Sora sintió que _despertó en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo_ _._ Ni siquiera llegó a estirar los brazos para desperezarse: el solo hecho de pensarlo la ponía de mal humor y le anticipaba el dolor que sentiría una vez que comenzara a moverse.

Se maldijo a sí misma, a Mimí por irse y volver veinte veces y siempre esperar una fiesta de partida y de bienvenida, a Miyako por el buen humor, a Taichi por los chistes y retos y a ella, mil y una y mil veces se maldijo a sí misma por haber tomado alcohol sabiendo que apenas podía pasar de la segunda lata de cerveza sin que se le diera vuelta el mundo y se le salieran los cables del cerebro.

No abrió los ojos. No atinaba a abrir los ojos.

Las sábanas eran de seda; si de algo conocía era de telas.

No abrió los ojos, no atinó: porque esas no eran sus sábanas.

Y una vez más, maldijo y se re maldijo a sí misma porque el alcohol no solo hacía que se le diera vuelta el mundo y se le salieran los cables del cerebro, también hacía que se le salieran los pantalones, evidentemente.

Y Yamato Ishida ya estaba en la puerta con un té de manzanilla y vainilla para ella y un café cargado para él.

Y lo maldijo, lo maldijo a él por ser su ex y conocerla tan bien.


	32. Yoisho

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Yoisho**

 _una palabra sin significado, se usa cuando te tiras en una silla luego de un largo día laboral_

Anhelar el regreso a casa no es una fantasía extraña ni única. Sora lo sabía y por eso no se hacía historia.

Si, a veces se quería ir más temprano del trabajo.

Sí, de _su_ trabajo, de _su_ oficina. Con su nombre en su puerta y en el cartel de ingreso también. Sus colores, sus empleados, hasta sus ideas y las telas que ella elegía. No importaba. A veces, Sora quería irse más temprano del trabajo.

Yamato estaría en casa, cocinando su salsa picante en cuatro ollas distintas: al gusto de cada comensal. Piximon estaría en la escalera de entrada, esperándola para ronronearle y, correteando entre sus piernas, exigirle comida. Mayumi ya habría regresado de la escuela. Con su semblante serio, indiferente, estaría sentada en la cocina con Yamato, tocando la armónica o tal vez armonizando el ambiente con la guitarra. ¿Kotaro? Él, más pequeño, seguro tendría mil cosas que contar sobre sus clases del día y las soluciones "de grande" a las que el más pequeño de la familia había llegado.

¿Y Sora? Ella, descalza, tal vez con su gato a cuestas, se dejaría caer en una silla, cansada tras el día laboral. Arropada por la música de Mayumi, arrullada por las anécdotas de Kotaro, envuelta por Yamato y sus aromas…

… sí, Sora regresaría a casa…


	33. I remember

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **I remember most fondly those lifetimes where we get to grow up together,**

 **when you share your secrets and sorrows and hiding places with me.**

Yamato la conoció en la playa. Todas las mañanas acompañaba a las mujeres de la aldea, pero no trabajaba con ellas. Sora pescaba. Se alzaba su pequeña, raída, gris falda sobre las rodillas y, salpicando sal y manchándose las mejillas, se abría paso hasta los hombres que tironeaban de las redes y, una más (o una única, tal vez. Porque nadie era más llamativo que ella, la niña pelirroja), tiraba, escogía, devolvía, destripaba.

Una vez, ella le confesó por qué.

―Cuando era chiquita, antes de que llegaras a la aldea, sentía mucho rechazo por la muerte.

Él, en realidad, la conocía desde que era muy chiquita. Por eso mismo, sabía que no era necesario interrumpirla, remarcárselo.

―Yo no veía la comida ni las necesidades. Solo veía la muerte. La sangre. Algo que, para mí, era una masacre.

Yamato, que la conocía desde siempre, desde siempre entendía su sensibilidad.

Sora, sin embargo, había sabido superarse a sí misma y romper su sensibilidad, o al menos eso fue lo que le contó esa vez.

―Y entonces pasamos hambre. ―Yamato no necesitó detalles y tampoco se entristeció, porque él también lo había vivido―. Mis papás, yo, la aldea. Entonces lo entendí.

Yamato movió el pie para, con delicadeza (a Sora no le gustaría de otro modo), alejar al grillo que quiso subírsele encima. Ahí, encerrados en ese tronco de árbol en el hueco a media altura, nadie los veía (y ellos tampoco veían a nadie). Por eso mismo, tal vez, los insectos también lo habían elegido de escondite.

―¿Es muy insensible de mi parte sentirme así? Es decir… no sentir nada. Meter el cuchillo. Descamar. Ver la vida escaparse. Destripar. Cocinar, comer. Y no pensar, ni por un segundo, en la vida del pez que se escapó por su boca abierta y sus ojos blancos.

Ah, pero Sora sí lo pensaba, y Yamato no le contestó. Sabía que ella se confundía, pero Sora se confundía a propósito. Por eso, tal vez, era más que su cabello anaranjado y sus mejillas manchadas las que llamaban su atención.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este drabble se inspira en esa frase del poema _25 lives_ de Tongari. Tengo algunos más escritos, aunque no todo el poema. Espero traerlos pronto.

¡Feliz aniversario del sorato!


	34. And what if

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **And what if you're perfectly happy without me?**

Se ha vuelto un experto en espiar por las ventanas. Sora lo sabe, lo ha visto.

Pero no lo ha reconocido.

Tampoco lo echa, tampoco lo rechaza. No así su marido, que gran hombre debe ser para hacerla reír con los ojos, para lograr que ella le arroje los brazos tras el cuello y levante los pies del suelo, como las princesas aunque no tanto: porque Sora, para besar, salta. Se arroja.

Bien lo sabe él, que en cada vida fue más alto que ella.

Menos en esta.

Buen hombre debe ser, el marido, para hacerla sonrojarse y girar, girar sin vergüenza cuando bailan entre parejas movedizas (porque sí, aun si es entre vidrios, detrás de una ventana, Yamato también la espía cuando salen a bailar).

El marido siente recelos de ese anillo tan grandote, de ámbar, que encierra un pequeño insecto. Ella no recuerda de donde lo sacó.

―No lo sé. Simplemente, no recuerdo ningún momento en que no lo haya tenido ―admite.

Él debe pensar que proviene de alguna ex pareja de la que ella no quiere hablar.

―Creo, en realidad, que siempre estuvo conmigo. ―Acaricia el ámbar color miel como si quisiera quitarle brillo. O como si, tal vez, quisiera ver abrirse esos ojos que la miran desde adentro.

«Y creo que siempre estará conmigo», piensa Sora. Pero no lo dice.

Es como si, desde fuera de su prisión de color ocre, de sus brillos nacarados y cristalizados, ella también pudiera ver a Yamato ahí dentro.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este drabble se inspira en esa frase del poema _25 lives_ de Tongari. Tengo uno más escrito. Espero traerlo pronto.


	35. I prefer those

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **I prefer the ones in which you kill me.**

Sora era una muchacha ágil y de buenos reflejos. Rápidamente, sin detenerse, saltó las manzanas que, rodando bajo sus pies, amenazaban con hacerla tropezar. Esquivó a los trabajadores del pasillo de los textiles mientras transportaban sus telas de colores brillantes, teñidas de púrpura del océano Atlántico. Con tino, se internó por el barrio de las prostitutas. Si no la perdían por confundirla con una de ellas, sería por distraerse mirándolas, o tocándolas.

Era ágil, pero se sentía cansada. Sus piernas le pesaban y la garganta le ardía. Cuando se secara la respiración que le empapaba el cuerpo, se enfriaría y su vestido de tela áspera no la protegería del viento que llegaba del desierto. Pero debía llevar el pan, o los niños del orfanato no podrían dormir esa noche a causa del hambre.

Se sintió segura en el callejón que llevaba a los baños. Nadie la buscaría ahí: el olor era nauseabundo.

Sora pensaba que a las fuerzas del orden no les interesaría tanto perseguir sin descanso a una huérfana que se había robado dos hogazas de pan. Pero se equivocó.

Uno de ellos, amante del orden parecía ser, o pariente de algún panadero acaso (u otro pobre diablo con hambre como ella), la encontró.

―Es imposible que te escondas con ese color de cabello ―dijo. Su voz la inmovilizó―. La próxima vez deberías pensar en cubrírtelo. _Extranjera_ ―subrayó, con desprecio.

Sora retrocedió hasta que su espalda la atrapó contra la pared sucia y húmeda.

Intentó sonar educada.

―Son solo dos hogazas de pan ―las mostró―. Es lo único que cenarán esta noche los niños del orfanato.

Yamato no retrocedió. Sora no había dejado de mirar sus ojos, oscuros, azules. Sintió algo aflojarse dentro de ellos.

Pensó que la iba a dejar ir, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando sus dedos helados se unieron alrededor de su cuello, Sora no pudo dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y no le costó saber que él también tenía hambre; acaso también tuviera algún niño o familiar a cargo que no comería más que esas dos hogazas esa noche.

Pero Sora no podía compartirlas, porque ella tenía decenas de bocas con hambre. No entregaría las hogazas, y tampoco entregaría su vida.

Él no lo vio venir porque, al igual que ella, no había dejado de mirarla con fijeza a los ojos. Sora sabía que algo brillaba allá adentro, muy al fondo. Algo conocido. Algo que le encantaba.

El cuchillo se deslizó bajo sus costillas, al punto del que esperaba que brotara muchísima sangre y que en pocos segundos le impediría respirar. Yamato se deslizó hasta el piso sin soltarla. Sora tampoco soltó el cuchillo.

Llorando, cayó con él. No pudo dejar de mirarlo. Y mientras su respiración se entorpecía y su sangre le empapaba las manos, Sora sintió que no era la primera vez que miraba al fondo de ese azul tan intenso.

Aunque no lo sintió. Lo supo.

Supo que no era la primera vez que veía esa luz, y que no sería la última vez que la vería apagarse. Hasta el sabor de sus lágrimas le parecía conocido, uno de antaño.

Llorando, Sora lo miró morir una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este drabble se inspira en esa frase del poema _25 lives_ de Tongari. No tengo nada más escrito.


	36. Eres tan mágico y efectivo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Atravesada entre los párpados**

* * *

 _No consigo dormir. Tengo una mujer atravesada entre los párpados. Si pudiera, le diría que se vaya; pero tengo una mujer atravesada en la garganta._

 _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 **Eres tan mágico y efectivo**

 _Para Sirelo_

* * *

A Sora le tembló la mano que sostenía su teléfono, pero no lo dejó caer.

― _No te preocupes porque ya está bien_ ―oyó que le decía Takeru―, _y no te apures en venir porque está durmiendo._

Sin embargo, Sora no pudo hacer ningún saque bien y su partido terminó mucho antes de lo planeado, dejándola descalificada en la primera ronda. Disimuló sus nervios con decepción y corrió a cambiarse sin siquiera meterse en la ducha. No se despidió de nadie antes de salir disparada hacia la estación más cercana que la llevaría a Odaiba. Llamó a Takeru en el camino, pero no la atendió.

Se recostó contra la ventana mientras avanzaba hacia su destino. Su raqueta de tenis le golpeaba las piernas al ritmo de las ruedas sobre el camino, y agradeció que ese pequeño movimiento la molestara y le impidiera dejar volar su imaginación hacia Takeru y Yamato… no era nada, era solo un golpe. Se había caído de la escalera como le podía pasar a cualquier persona. Y no se había golpeado la cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez, para tranquilizarse. No se había golpeado la cabeza, solo un brazo. Un brazo y… un brazo y Yamato no podría tocar el bajo por unos meses.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes. No era ella quien tenía que entristecerse, no era correcto que ella misma se preocupara y se armara historias en la cabeza, no era correcto. Respiró hondo y levantó la frente del vidrio. Yamato estaría bien. Yamato estaría bien. Ella estaría bien y ayudaría a Yamato a salir adelante… necesitaría kinesiología y recuperación, pero solo serían unos pocos meses. Algunos instrumentos podían tocarse con un solo brazo… ¿cierto?

―¡Aggh! ―se quejó, en voz alta. Se sonrojó cuando otros pasajeros la miraron, sorprendidos. Juntó las rodillas y bajó su vista, avergonzada.

De alguna manera, Sora necesitaba dejar de pensar y perseguirse.

Yamato estaría bien, era solo un golpe.

Yamato estaría bien, era solo un brazo roto.

Yamato estaría bien, solo serían unos meses.

Yamato estaría bien, solo serían unos meses en que no podría tocar sus instrumentos preferidos.

Yamato estaría bien, solo serían unos meses sin el bajo y sin la armónica.

Yamato…

Sora llegó a Odaiba llorando en silencio y odiándose a sí misma.

.

.

Takeru le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

―¡Sora! ―saludó, de buen humor―. Cambia esa cara, ¡es solo un golpe!

Sora se había lavado la cara en el baño del sanatorio antes de buscar la habitación, y al ver a Takeru tan contento no solo se odiaba a sí misma, sino que también se sentía como una tonta. ¿Estaría Takeru tan tranquilo si Yamato se encontrase herido…?

―Hola, Takeru. Gracias por avisarme. ¿Ya está despierto?

Escuchó voces y pensó que Natsuko tenía que estar ahí también.

―Sí, se despertó hace poco. Mamá está con él, ¡si vieras como Yamato le está hablando! Oye, al menos te hubieras bañado antes de venir, exagerada ―dijo, quitándole la raqueta y el bolso―. Creí que te dije que no era grave ―agregó, con seriedad y mirándola a los ojos. Sora corrió la vista. ¡Era imposible ocultarle algo a Takeru!

―Lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar por los nervios. Me hubiera gustado estar más cerca… ―lamentó.

―Yamato no estuvo solo nunca. Mamá y yo lo acompañamos desde el primer momento, y está tan tranquilo y fuera de peligro que ni siquiera necesitamos que papá dejara de trabajar ―sonrió. Takeru era un soplo de aire fresco para los nervios de Sora―. Sonríe y entra a verlo.

Y Sora le hizo caso.

Natsuko estaba sentada junto a Yamato, aparentemente escuchándolo con atención y sonriendo… mucho. Sora nunca la había visto tan feliz y, de no conocer la situación, diría que se estaba… ¿riendo?

Escuchó una carcajada. Natsuko y Yamato estaban, de hecho, _riéndose_ juntos.

―Sora ―saludó. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó con cuidado, dudando―. Qué bueno que has llegado. Pero no queríamos que interrumpieras tus partidos.

―No pasa nada. Perdí. ―Sora se acercó a la cama mirando a Yamato. Su brazo enyesado estaba apoyado contra su cuerpo, y él la miraba con curiosidad y un poco de alegría.

―¿Perdiste? ―preguntó Takeru, que venía detrás de ella―. Sora…

―No es nada, era una contrincante difícil ―mintió. A Takeru no lo engañaría, a Natsuko tal vez…

―Hola ―saludó Yamato. Sora sonrió.

―Hola. ―Se acercó hasta él pero no se animó a tocarlo. Natsuko estaba muy cerca y el brazo más cercano a ella era el roto.

Yamato le sonrió mucho más.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó.

Natsuko y Takeru rieron al escucharlo, y más aún al ver la cara de sorpresa y susto de Sora.

―¡Es la anestesia! ―se apresuró a explicar su madre―. Sora, Yamato está bajo el efecto de la anestesia. ¡No te ha olvidado!

Sora sonrió, aunque aún sin tranquilizarse.

―Soy Sora ―se presentó.

Dio un paso más hacia la cama y dejó que Yamato la observara sin pena y con una sonrisa… extraña. Casi parecía que Yamato tenía una… ¿media sonrisa?

― _You're hot_ ―dijo, en inglés, y Sora no llegó a taparse la cara sonrojada antes de que Natsuko y Takeru rieran casi hasta las lágrimas. A pesar de sus nervios y su sorpresa, Sora rio con ellos.

―Gracias.

Yamato le guiñó un ojo.

―¡Te ha guiñado un ojo! ―exclamó Takeru―. Sora, creo que Yamato te está _seduciendo_.

Sora rio.

―¿De dónde vienes? ―preguntó Yamato.

―De un partido de tenis.

―No te creo.

―¿Cómo?

―Has bajado del cielo. Yo lo sé ―dijo, y volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Natsuko y Takeru volvieron a reír a carcajadas, pero Sora realmente no sabía que pensar… ¡¿Yamato siempre había sido tan malo conquistando chicas?!

Y… ¡delante de su propia madre!

―Yamato ―protestó, en voz baja. Él le sonrió, seductor… o algo así.

―Oye, Sora ―susurró―. Acércate.

Sora pensó que Yamato iba a decirle algo al oído y, bajo la divertida mirada de Takeru y Natsuko, le acercó la oreja… ¡y Yamato la lamió!

―¡Yamato! ―se quejó, separándose alarmada. ¡Pero Natsuko y Takeru no paraban de reír! ¡¿Cómo podían no avergonzarse?!

―Tranquilízate, Sora, solo está demostrándote cariño… de maneras inesperadas ―explicó Takeru.

―Iré a traer un café. ¿Quieres uno, Sora? ―ofreció Natsuko, y ella asintió. La vio partir.

―Takeru, ¡tu hermano tiene que detenerse! ¿¡Cómo va a estar diciendo estas cosas frente a su madre?!

―Sora, _relájate_ ―repitió―. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos reiremos de Yamato con esta anécdota? ―preguntó, mientras extraía su teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

―Eres incorregible ―lo retó, pero sonrió―. Tienes razón ―retomó su lugar junto a Yamato y le sonrió.

―Que cortita tu falda ―dijo. Sora se sonrojó―. Es para darme mejor acceso, ¿cierto?

―¡Yamato! ―gritó Sora, mientras Takeru caía al piso debido al ataque de risa que tuvo.

―¡Tengo que filmarlo todo!

―¡Takeru, detente!

―Sora, ¡dime que te gusto al menos! ―exigió Yamato.

Takeru ya tenía el celular listo para filmarlos... ¡quién sabe desde cuéndo! Sora retiró, una vez más, sus manos de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió a su novio.

―Somos novios, Yamato ―dijo.

―Soy tan mágico y efectivo ―concluyó.

Takeru detuvo la grabación y estalló en carcajadas junto a Sora, quien esta vez no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reír con él. Acarició los cabellos de Yamato y lo vio cerrar los ojos hasta dormirse. Pronto, Natsuko regresó con los cafés. Sora suspiró aliviada, lo peor había pasado, Natsuko no lo había oído y seguramente Yamato dormiría el resto de la anestesia.

Aceptó el café con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su novio, dispuesta a relajarse luego de lo que parecía haber sido el día más largo del año. Ya todo estaba bien.

Ya todo estaba bien.

―Mamá, ¡tienes que ver el video que hice de Yamato mientras no estabas! ―exclamó Takeru.

―¡Takeruuuuuu! ―gritó Sora.

No logró impedir que su pequeño cuñado le mostrara el video a su madre.

.

.

Cuando Yamato despertó, era Sora la que dormía junto a él. La miró en silencio hasta que se sintió menos adormilado y, entonces sí, le habló.

―Sora ―susurró. Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

―Yamato. ―De una zancada se acercó a él y le besó la frente―. ¿Cómo te sientes? Voy a llamar a la enfermera.

―Espera ―pidió. La miró a los ojos y Sora sonrió―. Me duele un poco, pero no la llames aún… ¿Qué pasó con tus partidos?

―Nada. ―Sora movió el flequillo de Yamato y le limpió la transpiración―. Perdí y me vine rápido.

―Perdiste a propósito.

―Sí ―admitió.

―Le dije a Takeru que no te llamara.

―No te lo hubiera perdonado _nunca_ , Yamato. Ni a ti ni a él.

Yamato lo sabía.

―¿Dónde está?

―Fue a cenar con tu madre… y yo iba a ir cuando volvieran.

―¿Tienes hambre?

Sora negó con la cabeza.

―Yamato, dime cómo estás.

―Estoy bien ―respondió, pero miró al techo mientras lo decía.

Sora giró alrededor de la cama y lo miró desde el otro lado. El brazo quebrado quedó lejos de ella y pudo posicionar su rostro encima del de él, obligándolo a mirarla.

―Yamato…

―Creo que no podré hacer música por un tiempo ―susurró.

Sora lo besó.

―Lo siento… ojalá hubiera estado contigo.

―Nada hubiera cambiado, Sora.

Y Sora no se ofendió, porque lo que decía Yamato era real. Ella no hubiera cambiado nada si en vez de ir a su partido de tenis, se hubiera quedado a ayudar en la mudanza.

―Tal vez sea tiempo de que retomes tus lecciones de piano.

―El piano también se toca con dos manos.

―Tal vez sea tiempo de que _retomemos_ nuestras lecciones de piano.

Yamato sonrió.

―Estás muy linda hoy. Pero no te has bañado.

Sora se sonrojó y se alejó de él.

―¡Me vine corriendo! ¡Y ya me has hecho pasar mucha vergüenza por un día! ―protestó.

―¿Vergüenza? ¿Lo dices por mi madre? Ella te quiere, Sora.

―Mmh… no lo decía por eso.

―¿Entonces…?

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y las voces de Natsuko y Takeru mientras ingresaban a la habitación. Sora sonrió.

―Creo que tu hermano te lo contará mejor que yo. Cenaré algo y vuelvo.

―Oye, ¡Sora…!

Sora lo besó en los labios y, sonriendo, se alejó de él. De ninguna manera escucharía una vez más lo que Takeru tenía que contar.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Sirelo me pasó un prompt como este y yo decidí escribirlo. Luego me arrepentí y la verdad es que odio lo que escribí, y además lo recorté un poco... pensé en hacerlo en dos capítulos, porque sé que el cambio de escena no está bien, pero creo que hace veinte días que le estoy dando vueltas y no encuentro solución.

No le tengo cariño a este OS, pero a Sirelo sí, y por eso decidí tragarme mi orgullo y publicarlo igual. ¡Por ti, Sirelo, porque eres genial! Y quiero que veas que aunque una no está segura de lo que escribe ni lo ama, no se acaba el mundo cuando lo publicas. No se acaba, Sirelo.

#soratro #soratrobsesión #mishitroll #mishinvasión #khalesyb #OrgullosaInmaculada


End file.
